Tag der Wahrheit
by Sumanira
Summary: Eine junge Keltenfürstin sorgt für Wirbel zwischen Sam und Jack...
1. Chapter 1

„Und was gedenken sie jetzt zu tun, Sir? Die Mienen dort sind vollständig erschlossen und es gibt Unmengen von Trinium, das uns quasi am Silberteller serviert wird. Bei allem nötigen Respekt General, das sollte die kleine Reise doch wert sein?" Sam´s Stimme klang mehr als entnervt als sie ihren Vorgesetzten mit fragenden Augen ansah, Arme kämpferisch in die Hüften gestemmt, ein weiteres deutliches Signal ihrer seit Tagen andauernden gereizten Stimmung, oder waren es gar Wochen, mutmaßte er kurz. Jack lehnte sich zurück und ließ sich unzeremoniell in die Lehne seines Lederstuhls fallen, um dann seine Arme im Nacken zu verschränken und voller Inbrunst die Frau vor sich zu betrachten.

Ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Jack´s Magengegend breit und ein seit Tagen unter der Oberfläche schwelender Verdacht schob sich wieder in den Vordergrund. Wäre es möglich? Oh Gott, bloß nicht! Selbst ein Raumschiff voller Goa´uld und eine Horde aufgebrachter Jaffa wären ihm jetzt lieber als das! Könnte es tatsächlich sein?

Jack´s Augen weiteten sich als er sie von oben bis unten musterte, um dann auf Höhe ihres Bauchnabels zum stehen zum kommen. Ist es möglich, dass der verdammte Cop es geschafft hatte, ihr ein Kind anzuhängen? Sie würde das SGC verlassen und … und was? Heile Familie spielen mit diesem idiotischen Stalker? Er kannte die Stimmungsschwankungen, die seltsamen Essensgelüste und das unberechenbare Verhalten einer Schwangeren nur allzu gut. Mag sein, es war einige Jahre her, na ja zugegebenermaßen ein paar mehr, aber trotz seiner vermehrten beruflichen Abwesenheit während Sara´s Schwangerschaft mit Charlie konnte er sich noch immer sehr gut an die nächtlichen Ausflüge zum Supermarkt erinnern, um ihren Marshmallow Bedarf zu decken oder die abendlichen Heulkrämpfe die Gott sei dank meistens in wirklich beachtlichem Versöhnungssex endeten.

All seine inneren Organe verkrampften sich schmerzhaft beim bloßen Gedanken and jenes Szenario. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und schüttelte seinen Kopf um das Bild einer kugeligen Carter, dem Haus mit Garten, weißem Zaun und zugehörigem Hund schleunigst wieder loszuwerden, während sie ihn weiter anstarrte. Konzentrieren Jack, konzentrieren. Über was hatte sie gerade gesprochen?

„Sir? Haben Sie mir zugehört?" Doch Daniel sprang wie immer ein um Jack zu retten und unterbrach damit die sich vor ihm anbahnende Tragödie, wohl wissend dass Jack in Gedanken wieder überall gewesen sein mußte, nur nicht beim Thema, so dass jener Fakt kombiniert mit Sam´s momentan leichter Reizbarkeit nur allzu schnell zum kollegialen Supergau hätte führen konnte.

„Naja Jack, nach allem was ich sagen kann, würde ich ihnen geben, was sie verlangen. Ich weiß, dass das nicht exakt deinen Vorstellungen von Spaß entspricht, aber mal ganz ehrlich? Ich bin es wirklich leid, mich mit ihr herumzuschlagen. Der Job ist anstrengend und ist mit der Zeit ermüdend. Ich bin k.o., Jack."

„Yupp Danny Boy, wenn du mit Job meinst, uns allen täglich den letzten Nerv zu rauben, dann verstehe ich durchaus, dass du jetzt k.o. bist. Nur fürs Protokoll, wir sind es im Übrigen auch."

„Haha Jack, sehr witzig, wirklich", zischte Daniel zurück und rümpfte seine Nase, was unweigerlich zum gewünschten Effekt führte und ein verschmitztes, wenn auch verhaltenes Lächeln auf die Lippen seines Colonel´s zauberte. Jepp, Mission accomplished. Jack war zufrieden, zumindest für den Augenblick. Zugegeben, es war nicht das bezaubernde tausend Watt Carter Lächeln, das seinen Tag erhellen konnte, wie sonst kein anderes, aber es war ein Anfang.

„Ich stimme Daniel Jackson zu", warf Teal´c ein. „Ich kann nicht sehen, dass unser jetziges Vorgehen alsbald von Erfolg gekrönt sein dürfte. Ich glaube ebenfalls dass es das Beste wäre, wenn du uns begleiten würdest, O`Neill", fuhr der Jaffa trocken fort und warf seinem begierigen jungen Archäologen Freund dabei einen ermutigenden Blick zu.

„Okay, okay! Die wollen den Boss? Dann sollen sie ihn kriegen! Morgen früh um 0700 Besprechung und um punkt 0830 im Torraum. Carter, ich erwarte Sie und den Rest von SG 1 ausgerüstet und ausgeschlafen am Tor. Daniel, sorg dafür, dass diese eigenbrötlerische Keltenfürstin von unsrer morgigen Ankunft erfährt. Wir werden SG 13 mitnehmen zur Sicherung des Tores auf P4… na ja du weißt schon." Er wedelte mit den Fingern und fügte mürrisch hinzu: „Sieht aus als muss ich Colonel Dixon informieren, dass sein kleiner Trip nach Vegas, noch etwas warten muss. Seine Ehefrau wird mich dafür sicher lieben!"

Wer weiß wofür es gut war, dachte er . Vielleicht sollte das seine Chance sein, um Carter´s seltsamen Verhalten auf den Grund zu gehen und um hoffentlich seine Befürchtungen als bloße Einbildung ein für alle Mal aus dem Weg zu räumen. Letzten Endes, musste er zugeben, war es eine Möglichkeit mal wieder seinem verhassten überquellenden Schreibtisch für ein paar Tage zu entkommen. Aber um die Sache perfekt zu machen, bot es ihm nach langer Zeit endlich wieder die Gelegenheit die Luft des großen weiten Universums zu schnuppern. Ah piece of cake, dachte sich Jack und betrachtete sein altes Team mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.  
„Wegtreten!" murmelte er schließlich in seinen nichtvorhandenen Drei-Tage Bart und schubste den Ledersessel mit Schwung nach hinten, um der Sache schnellstmöglich ein Ende zu bereiten. Die Aussicht auf das kühle Bier in seinem Kühlschrank und den lang ersehnten Simpson Marathon im TV schienen ihm plötzlich Flügel zu verleihen und das Ziel, sein Sofa schnellstmöglich zu erreichen, gab einen unerwarteten Auftrieb.

Jack schnappte sich die Unterlagen, die wild verstreut am Konferenztisch lagen, während Daniel und Teal´c hastig den Ausgang suchten, um ohne großes Aufheben in Richtung Kontrollraum zu verschwinden.

„Sir?" Eine weiche weibliche Stimme stoppte ihn abrupt und ließ ihn noch vor der Tür seines Büros zum absoluten Stillsand kommen. Oh Gott nein, bloß kein Geständnis vor Feierabend, war alles, was er dachte, als er sich auf seine Unterlippe biss und sich seine Augen nur all zu gern vor der Wahrheit verschließen wollten.

„Carter?" Er drehte sich zu ihr und grinste sie an in der Hoffnung, dass ihr dies den Wind aus ihren Segeln nehmen würde und sie sich entschließen würde auch endlich den Heimweg anzutreten, aber Carter wäre nicht Carter, wenn sie einfach akzeptieren würde, dass die Basis durchaus einmal eine Nacht ohne ihr Superhirn auskommen konnte.

„Hätten Sie einen Augenblick Zeit für mich, Sir oder…". Sie gestikulierte mit der Hand in Richtung Ausgang. "…oder haben Sie es eilig?"

Gott wo hatte diese Frau gelernt, mit nur einem einzigen Augenaufschlag selbst den härtesten Mann zum schmelzen zu bringen?

„Aber sicher doch Carter, wollen Sie…?" Fragte Jack mit einem nun gequälten Lächeln im Gesicht und wedelte seine Blätter in Richtung Büro. Sie betrat selbiges in ungewohnt zurückhaltender Art, fast so als müsse sie ihm einen bevor stehenden Computervirus beichten, der das gesamte Tor für Tage lahm legen würde und für den sie noch keine passenden Gegenmaßnahmen parat hatte.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, geistig schon den Fluchtplan erörternd und lehnte sich gewohnt lässig gegen seinen Schreibtisch.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Carter? Ist die blaue Götterspeise in der Cafeteria ausgegangen oder hat McKay eine Stippvisite im SGC angekündigt?"

Ein sachtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und sie wusste nur zu gut, dass es wieder einer seiner zweifelhaften Versuche war, die Stimmung zu lockern und ein Lachen in ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Sie liebte es, wenn er das tat und dennoch barg es jedes Mal das Risiko denselben unbehaglichen Zustand hervorzurufen, den es sooft zwischen beiden gab. Unausgesprochene Dinge und eine seltsame Spannung gepaart mit gegenseitiger Anziehung, die seit Jahren in der Luft lag, waren letzten Endes der Grund dafür, dass sie versucht hatte, soviel emotionalen Abstand wie nur irgend möglich zwischen sich selbst und ihren kommandierenden Offizier zu bringen. Egal wie sehr sie sich bestimmte Dinge auch wünschte, wusste sie doch sehr genau, dass es dafür einfach keine Zukunft gab und die Tatsche, dass sie Pete in ihr Leben gelassen hatte, half zumindest ansatzweise sich einen Hauch von Normalität und Glück vorzugaukeln.

„Keines von beidem Sir, wobei letzteres bei mir tatsächlich starkes Unbehagen verursachen würde", antwortete sie mit scherzhafter Stimme, die aber im selben Augenblick jeden Humor verlieren sollte. „Ich wollte sie eigentlich um ein paar Tage Urlaub bitten, wenn die Verhandlungen auf P4X-756 abgeschlossen sind."

Seine Augen weiteten sich und seine rechte Augenbraue schien förmlich unter seinem Haaransatz zu verschwinden.

„Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter bittet mich um Urlaub? Sie sind nicht irgendwie krank Carter? Ich beginne so langsam mir ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen!"

„Sir, bitte!" Ihr Ton ermahnte ihn, sie doch einmal ernst zu nehmen, wenn auch nur für einen Moment und eine kugelige Carter tanzte urplötzlich wieder Tango vor seinem geistigen Auge. Verdammt, doch schwanger?

„Sir… Pete, nun ja, er will das ich seine Familie endlich kennen lerne und mit ihm nach Denver fahre und ich dachte, ich könnte dafür vielleicht ein paar Tage frei haben?"

Gott im Himmel, wenn man den Steinhaufen hätte fallen hören können,  
der ihm in diesem Augenblick von der Seele gefallen war, hätte man wohl eine Erdbebenwarnung für ganz Colorado Springs herausgeben müssen und Jack´s Gesicht bekam urplötzlich die Farbe zurück, die ihm noch ein paar Momente zuvor so schnell von seinen Wangen gewichen war. Okay Jack beruhigen, nicht schwanger, N*I*C*H*T schwanger!

„Oh Carter, wenn es sonst nichts ist. Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht zwischen Sie und ihre Schwiegermutter in Spe stellen."  
Er grinste nun wieder übers ganze Gesicht und selbst ihr konnte seine urplötzlich zurückgekehrte Unbeschwertheit kaum entgangen sein. Das Spiel war wieder offen und sie vielleicht doch noch nicht ganz verloren für ihn.

„Sie haben sich ein paar Tage frei weiß Gott mehr als verdient, das wissen sie genau. Siler wird den Laden schon schmeißen. Und für heut, gehen Sie nach hause Carter, sofort! Falls ich sie dennoch in einer halben Stunde in ihrem Labor vorfinde, werde ich sie höchstpersönlich vor die Tür setzen."

„Keine Sorge Sir, das hatte ich vor, aber um ehrlich zu sein, Daniel und ich hatten uns gedacht wir vier könnten heut mal wieder zusammensitzen, Pizza bestellen und gemeinsam ein Bier trinken, so wie in alten SG 1 Zeiten. Sie wählen den Film General, was meinen Sie?"

„Oh, nun ja…ähm…", stammelte er und presste seine Lippen zusammen.

„Umm, prinzipiell gern, allerdings…na ja… es gäbe da diesen Simpsons Marathon heut Abend und sie wissen ja…."

„Sir, ich denke Simpsons sind sicher in Ordnung für uns. Um 20 Uhr bei mir? Daniel und Teal´c bestellen die Pizza und Bier steht schon in meinem Kühlschrank parat."

„Wie könnte ich da noch nein sagen, Carter? Ich werde da sein, aber kein Thunfisch auf der Pizza, verstanden", mahnte er lächelnd.

„Das weiß ich doch", erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm endlich das tausend Watt Carter Lächeln, das sie ihm nun seit Tagen verwehrt hatte.

„Bis später, Sir."

„Ja Carter bis später!"

Jupp, die Aussicht auf einen Abend mit Samantha Carter, ausgelassener Bierstimmung und den Simpson´s, und ja, es war genau diese Reihenfolge, ließ Jack´s Herz merklich höher schlagen und mit leichtem Schwung im Schritt verließ er sein Büro, um Colonel Dixon zu finden. Vermutlich würde dessen Freude über den Grund seines bevorstehenden Besuches wohl eher weniger groß sein.

-

„Sam, du hast gesagt, wir würden uns einen Film ansehen! Wie um Himmels Willen konntest du ihm bloß versprechen, dass wir uns die Simpsons mit ihm ansehen werden?"

Daniel´s Entsetzen war wohl in gleichem Maße aufgesetzt wie total ehrlich. Sie wusste genau, dass ihm letzten Endes jedes Mittel recht gewesen wäre, um wieder einmal einen gemeinsamen Teamabend zustande zu bringen und das gleiche galt für sie. Pete hatte glücklicherweise abgesagt, nachdem er ursprünglich an diesem Abend kommen wollte. Doch nachdem ihm offenbar ein höchst prekärer Mordfall einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte, war Sam nur noch glücklich über die Möglichkeit den Abend mit ihren besten Freunden verbringen zu können. Moment Mal Sam, dachte sie grübelnd, müsste ich nicht eigentlich enttäuscht sein, meinen Verlobten nicht sehen zu können? In letzter Zeit wurde Pete´s ständige Anwesenheit und das Befassen mit ihrer eigenen Hochzeit immer öfter zum Problem für sie und die Tatsache, dass ihr Dinge völlig gleichgültig waren, die jeder anderen zukünftigen Braut auf der Seele brannten, bereiteten ihr Zunehmens Kopfzerbrechen. Sollte sie nicht himmelhoch jauchzend mit Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftig sein und enthusiastisch von ihrem Bräutigam, den Blumen, der Torte und dem Hochzeitskleid schwärmen? Ein Kleid, im Übrigen, von dem sie noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was sie sich wirklich vorstellte. Dies alles war ein Thema, das ihrer Meinung nach einfach völlig überbewertet wurde. Der Bau eines Nahquadah Reaktors bedeutete mehr Spaß für sie, als sich mit aufgedrehten Brautjungfern über die Farbe der passenden Schuhe zu echauffieren. Gott, was stimmte nicht mit ihr? Alles was sie wollte war ein Stück Normalität, ein Stück gewöhnliches Leben und am Ende schien es genau das zu sein was ihr Angst machte.

Das Klingeln an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich geh schon Sam, das ist sicher Jack", hörte sie Daniel rufen und sie lehnte sich an ihre Arbeitsplatte, nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Nachbarjungs hatten offenbar gerade beschlossen, dass nun endlich der lang ersehnte Basketballkorb den Weg an die Hauswand finden müsse, und so beobachtete sie wie Mr. Adams mehr Löcher als notwenig in die Hauswand bohrte, offenbar heillos überfordert mit der ihm anvertrauten Aufgabe. Sam konnte Ms. Adams sehen, die aufgeregt in den Hinterhof gelaufen kam, um dann wild mit ihren Armen zu gestikulieren und Sam hätte alles darum gegeben, auch nur ein einziges der Worte zu hören, die ihre Nachbarin in jenem Moment zu ihrem Gatten sagte. Das Bild war göttlich. Doch ihr Amüsement über die nachbarliche Auseinandersetzung wurde jäh durch das Öffnen der Küchentür unterbrochen.

„Carter? … Carter, was zum Teufel tun sie da?"

„Ehm Sir, nichts! Jedenfalls nichts Wichtiges", versicherte sie ihm und drehte sich zu ihm, um sogleich mit einem Paar fragender brauner Augen konfrontiert zu werden.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal checken, welches physikalische Phänomen sich wohl in ihrem Hinterhof abspielen könnte, das Sie so ans Fenster fesselt, dass sie mich nicht einmal haben kommen hören."

Er lief ihr entgegen und starrte kurz nach draußen, um sie dann mit großen Augen anzusehen, Augen die plötzlich nur noch wenige Zentimenter von den ihren entfernt waren, nah genug um sich darin zu verlieren, wie es sie es schon sooft getan hatte. Der Geruch seine Aftershaves vermischte sich mit dem seines Atems, der sich wie ein Schleier über ihren Verstand legte und sie jenseits jeglicher Handlungsfähigkeit erstarren ließ. Ihr Herz pochte schlagartig und schien plötzlich einen Marathon und sein Leben zu laufen. Sie konnte das Erröten ihrer Wangen förmlich mit jeder sich ändernden Farbnuance spüren. Er war so nah, das sein Atem die dünnen Strähnen ihres Haares, die plötzlich den Weg über ihre Stirn gefunden hatten, wieder nach hinten blies.

„Das Fenster zum Hof, Carter?" hauchte er ihr fragend entgegen.

Aber sie starrte ihn nur weiter an bis sie endlich ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ähm ja Sir, ich meine nein, Sir. Hier wird höchstens die Hauswand ermordet mit viel zu vielen Löchern oder gegebenenfalls der Ehemann, wenn ich Ms. Adams so anschaue", erklärte sie leicht belustigt, noch immer seinen betörenden maskulinen Geruch aufsaugend, der ihre Sinne benebelte und jederzeit in der Lage zu sein schien, ihren Verstand in Null Komma nichts auszuschalten. Er war ihr so verdammt nah, gefährlich nah, eine Nähe, die sie gewöhnlich zu vermeiden versuchte. Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich in keiner Weise und die Art, wie seine Augen über ihr Gesicht glitten und ihre Lippen fixierten ließen sie nun vollständig die Kontrolle verlieren und die Tasse, die bis dahin fest in ihrer Hand haftete, glitt aus ihren Fingern . Mit einem lauten Knall traf diese auf die Küchenplatte und zersprang in mehrere Teile, sodass der restliche Kaffee zielgenau auf Jack´s T-Shirt und Hose landete.

„Oh mein Gott Sir, es tut mir leid", rief sie entsetzt und ging einen Schritt zurück, um das volle Ausmaß ihrer Ungeschicktheit zu inspizieren. Von weitem nahm sie die Türklingel wahr und vermutete die Ankunft der bestellten Pizzas, also blieb ihre Konzentration darauf beschränkt, ihr Malheur, das unverkennbar auf der Bekleidung ihres kommandierenden Offiziers zu erkennen war, zu beseitigen.

„Es tut mir leid Sir wirklich, sie müssen das ausziehen, sofort. Ich werd es gleich in die Waschmaschine werfen. Ich hab oben noch Kleidung von Dad, da ist sicher was dabei, dass ihnen passen müsste."

Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, was sie da eigentlich tat, griff sie nach Jacks T-Shirt und schob es über seinen Kopf.

„Wow Carter, langsam, was tun sie denn da? Sie wissen schon, dass ich mir den Moment, in dem sie mich einmal ausziehen würden irgendwie anders vorgestellt hatte…", scherzte er und ein fast teuflisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als sich ihre Wangen weiter rasch erröteten und er hätte schwören können, dass selbst das Feuer im Kamin seiner Hütte nicht heißer hätte brennen können.

Aber Jack wusste genau, dass er sie noch nicht da hatte, wo er sie hatte haben wollen und so trieb er das Spiel, das grad begann ihm zu gefallen, noch etwas weiter.

„Aber immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, okay? Ich bin schließlich keine 20 mehr, die Hose sollten wir etwas langsamer angehen!"

Oh, oh Jack, das war zuviel, erkannte er, als sich ihr zuvor noch verstörter Gesichtsausdruck langsam zu verdunkeln schien und sich ihre Stirn in tiefe Falten legte. Jetzt nur nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, Jack.

„Carter, das war ein Scherz!" Er versuchte die aufkommende explosive Stimmung zu verdrängen, öffnete ohne weiter nachzudenken den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans und streifte sie hastig von seinen Hüften.

„Na schön Sir", begann sie und Jack erkannte sofort, dass sein jämmerlicher Versuch sie wieder milde zu stimmen anscheinend kläglich versagt hatte. „Was soll das? Selbst mein Neffe im Teenageralter weiß offenbar besser, wie man mit einer Frau umzugehen hat als sie. Vielleicht habe ich mir den Augenblick, in dem ich sie halbnackt vor mir stehen habe auch etwas anders vorgestellt?"

Ja, das saß. Wann hatte sie eigentlich gelernt derart schlagfertig auf seine oft mehr als dummen Sprüche zu reagieren, fragte sich Jack nun eindringlich. Er hielt ihr die Hose entgegen und ruderte so gut es ging zurück.

„Sorry Carter, ehrlich es tut mir leid, das war unprofessionell und kindisch. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte eine weiße Flagge hissen anstatt meiner Jeans."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie höhnisch, nahm ihm die Hose ab und warf sie gemeinsam mit dem T-Shirt in die nächste Ecke. Es kostete sie nur einen kleinen Schritt und sie stand wieder direkt vor ihm, ihr Atem streifte sein Ohr und ließ ihn tief einatmen als ihre Hand sich flach auf seiner Brust platzierte.

Sie wusste selbst nicht, was sie da tat und welcher Teufel auf ihrer Schulter saß, als sie ihm sanft ins Ohr säuselte. „Echte Männer reden nicht nur, sie handeln auch…SIR!"

„Wirklich?" Sagte er und wiederholte ihre Frage in dem selbem provokanten Ton wie dem ihren zuvor, als er ohne Umschweife nach ihrer Hüfte griff und sie unvermittelt mit Nachdruck an sich zog. Seine Augen fielen hungrig auf ihre Lippen, die immer näher kamen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte absolute Totenstille zwischen beiden, die selbst den Fall einer Stecknadel zur Explosion einer Bombe erhob, bis plötzlich die Küchentür mit einem lauten Knall aufsprang und zwei völlig verdutzte Männer mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck zum Vorschein brachte, die das Paar am Küchenfenster voller Entsetzen musterten.

„Pete?" Sam´s verwirrte Stimme hallte im Raum und sie riss sich los von Jacks festem Griff, der bis dato keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, den Colonel loszulassen. Als ihm aber sein unbekleideter Zustand wieder ins Bewusstsein rückte, zog er seine Hände augenblicklich zurück.

„Sam? Jack? Was zum Teufel tut ihr da?" Daniel´s fragender Blick bohrte sich durch seine zwei besten Freunde wie ein Pfeil durch seine Beute und selbst Jack, der nie einen dummen Kommentar ausließ, schienen urplötzlich die Worte zu fehlen. Nur mit Unterhosen und Socken bekleidet stand er da und wartete auf das, was zweifelsohne unvermeidbar war. Was war nur passiert, dass sie beide soweit gehen ließ sich zu benehmen wie pubertierende Teenager? Das letzte was Jack dann wahrnahm war ein überaus verärgerter Cop, der wutschnaubend auf ihn zustürmte und dessen rechte Faust geradewegs auf seinem Kinn landete, um ihn dann mehrere Schritte nach hinten taumeln zu lassen.

„Pete, nein!" Sam griff nach dem Oberarm ihres Verlobten und zog ihn mit aller Kraft zurück, als dieser noch einmal auszuholen versuchte. Doch Sam war schneller, schleuderte ihren eifersüchtigen Freund zurück und pinnte ihn bewegungsunfähig gegen die Arbeitsplatte ihrer Küche.

„Nicht Pete, bitte, er ist mein Vorgesetzter!" Sam´s flehende Stimme ließ den jüngeren Mann kurzzeitig aufhorchen, der gerade versuchte sich vom Druck seiner Verlobten zu lösen, doch Sam hatte keinesfalls vor, ihn loszulassen. Ihr war durchaus klar, dass es nicht Jack war, den sie vor Pete beschützen musste, als vielmehr Pete, wohl wissend, zu was der Mann fähig war, mit dem sie fast acht Jahre lang Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte.

„So? Das schien ihn aber nicht davon abgehalten zu haben, sich an meine Frau ranzumachen. Ich hab schon immer geahnt, dass unser ehrenwerter General wesentlich mehr von dir will als nur Kameradschaft. Wie lang geht das schon, hm?"

Pete erhob erneut drohend seine Faust, als Jack sich vom seinem Schock erholt hatte und wieder fest mit beiden Füßen am Boden stand. Es kostete ihn wesentlich mehr als nur ein wenig Körperbeherrschung, um den ungestümen Heißsporn vor ihm nicht windelweich zu prügeln und als ob Daniel Jacks Gedanken hätte lesen können, und womöglich konnte er das nach all dem, was beide schon miteinander erlebt hatten, legte er seine Hand flehend auf Jack´s Brust und sah seinen Freund mit beschwichtigenden Augen an.

„Jack, tu´s nicht, bitte. Sam zuliebe." Jack kniff seine Lippen zusammen und atmete tief ein. Nur sein jahrelanges Training und die Achtung vor Sam hielten ihn noch davon ab, etwas zu tun, das er womöglich später bereuen würde.

„Ich will dass sie sich von meiner Verlobten fernhalten oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, ihren Vorgesetzten mal die Augen zu öffnen über den ach so geschätzten General O`Neill oder glauben sie ich weiß nichts von euren Air Force Regeln? Ich mach sie fertig O`Neill, das schwöre ich, wenn sie…"

„Pete, Herrgott noch mal! Wir gehen jetzt ins Schlafzimmer und reden und du wirst dich beruhigen. Es ist nichts passiert, rein gar nichts. Und es wird verdammt noch mal auch nie irgendetwas passieren. Du hast keinen Grund dich so aufzuregen. Er ist nur mein Vorgesetzter und sonst nichts, hast du verstanden?"

Ihr Finger bohrte sich hart in Pete´s Schulter und sie blickte ihn scharf an.

Jack war sich sicher, dass Carter wusste, wie sie ihren Verlobten wieder besänftigen konnte und dass sie alles tun musste, was notwendig war, um das zu erreichen, aber ihre Worte bohrten sich blutig in seine Seele und hinterließen ein tiefes Loch, dass mit nichts, aber auch gar nichts wieder zu füllen war. All die jahrelangen Versuche, sie sich aus seinem Herz zu schneiden, um genau das zu verhindern, was nun ein paar einzelne Worte ohne Umschweife anzurichten vermochten, erschienen ihm nun sinnloser denn je. Wie dumm war er gewesen, auch nur einen Moment lang zu glauben, zu hoffen, dass sie jemals mehr als nur Freundschaft oder Respekt für ihn hätte empfinden können.

`Er ist nur mein Vorgesetzter und sonst nichts.´

Niemals hätte Jack geglaubt, dass Worte mehr verletzen könnten als der Schuss einer Stabwaffe, aber Sam´s Worte brannten sich in ihn wie ein bösartiges Krebsgeschwür und zerstörten jegliche verbliebe Hoffnung, dass da jemals mehr zwischen beiden sein könnte als dieses oberflächliche Geplänkel.

„Machen sie sich keine Mühe Carter, ICH werde gehen."

Sam´s Blick schweifte sofort zurück zu Jack und sie wusste nur all zu genau, was jetzt in ihm vorging. Seine Augen verrieten ihn sofort, konnte sie ihn doch meist lesen wie ein offenes Buch nach all den Jahren des aufeinander Verlassens und sie bereute inständig jedes einzelne Wort, das soeben ihre Lippen verlassen hatte. Er war soviel mehr als nur ihr Vorgesetzter. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn zutiefst verletzt hatte und warum? Weil beide offenkundig absolut unfähig waren wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander umzugehen, wenn es darum ging, die jahrelang unterdrückten Gefühle für einander mit Anstand dem jeweils andren gegenüber zu handhaben.

„Sir", flüsterte sie schwermütig als sie sich zwang nicht zu ihm zu laufen und ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu werfen.

„Ist schon okay Carter! Es ist besser so." Daniel löste seine Hand von Jack´s Brust und wartete bis sein Freund Hose und T-Shirt aufgehoben hatte. „Ich werde kurz ins Badezimmer verschwinden, Carter. Ich hoffe das ist okay", sagte er leise bevor er seinen Blick nochmals auf den Mann richtete, der ihm die letzte Hoffnung auf ein gemeinsames Glück mit Sam genommen hatte.

„Wenn Sie es wagen sollten, Carter´s Ruf zu schaden mit ihren wilden Anschuldigungen, werde ich ihnen jede Rippe einzeln brechen Shanahan. Ich hoffe wir haben uns da verstanden!"

„Halten Sie sich einfach nur fern von Sam und es gibt nichts zu befürchten, O`Neill. Ich werde nur sie ans Messer liefern, keine Sorge. Auch wenn es vielleicht ohnehin besser wäre, wenn Sam endlich aus ihrem Dunstkreis und dem dieses verdammten Berges verschwinden würde…."

Doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort mehr sagen konnte gruben sich Sam´s wütende Augen in ihren Verlobten und Jack wusste nur zu gut, dass er Sam´s wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Für nichts und Niemanden würde diese Frau jemals ihre Karriere oder die Air Force aufgeben. Zu viele Jahre harte Arbeit musste sie dafür investieren, jeden Tag wieder und wieder beweisen zu müssen, dass ihre Leistung genauso viel wert war, wie die all ihrer männlichen Kollegen. Dies war nicht einfach irgendein ein Job für sie, sondern ihre Berufung und beileibe, sie war fantastisch und dieser Dummkopf konnte ihr Potential nicht mal im Ansatz erkennen, geschweige denn welche Ehre ihm zu teil wurde, überhaupt dieselbe Luft einatmen zu dürfen wie sie.

„Was redest du da Pete?"

„Ich rede davon, was du dir jeden Tag damit antust, wenn du für diese Leute dein Leben riskierst. Ich rede davon, dass ich dich heiraten will, eine Familie mit dir möchte und ich es leid bin, jeden Tag hier zu sitzen und zu hoffen, dass du es lebend nach Hause schaffst. Ich wünschte wirklich du könntest endlich sehen, dass es uns ohne diesen verdammten Job besser ginge. Sam, dir steht alles offen, warum zum Teufel muss es das sein? Ich brauche nicht sie stahlharte Karrieresoldatin Colonel Carter, ich will die Frau Sam Carter! Siehst du denn nicht Sam, was dieser verdammte Job aus dir macht, was diese Leute aus dir machen?"

Sam befreite sich aufgebracht von seiner Hand, die ihre Schulter hielt.

„Diese Leute, wie du sie nennst, sind meine Familie Pete! Hörst du dir eigentlich zu? Ich höre jedenfalls nur ich, ich, ich! Ich werde diese Diskussion nicht noch einmal führen und schon gar nicht jetzt und hier."

Sam war am Ende ihrer Geduld. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, Pete käme mit der Herausforderung klar, die ein Leben an ihrer Seite von ihm abverlangte, aber in letzter Zeit begann sie mehr und mehr an ihrem Entschluss zu zweifeln, das Projekt „normales Leben" tatsächlich bis zum Schluss durchzuziehen. Sie wollte sosehr geliebt werden, sosehr gehalten werden, wenn sie abends nach Hause kam, dass ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, was sie alles aufgeben musste, um das zu erreichen.

Pete konnte die Frustration deutlich spüren, die von ihr ausging, das Feuer in ihren Augen brannte und er beschloss, dass dies weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch die richtige Gesellschaft für derlei Gespräche war. O`Neill war eine Gefahr für seine Beziehung, eine unbekannte Komponente, die er nicht einschätzen konnte, aber sein Einfluss auf Sam war groß und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Die Frau, die er heiraten wollte, war mehr als er sich jemals zu träumen gewagt hatte, bildhübsch, charmant, humorvoll, überaus intelligent, viel mehr als ihm so manches mal zuträglich erschien und er konnte O`Neill´s Wunsch, sie für sich haben zu beanspruchen durchaus verstehen. Gott, welcher Mann wollte das nicht, aber eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, bevor er das zulassen würde.

Jack fühlte sich bestätigt in seinen schlimmsten Vermutungen während er den Disput seines 2IC mit ihrem zukünftigen Gatten verfolgte. Mag sein, dass er sie als Frau verloren hatte, vielleicht auch als Freundin, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieses kleine Wiesel ihr ihren Traum, ihre Karriere zerstörte, nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

Da Daniel seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Sam und Pete zu konzentrieren schien, zog er sich fast unbemerkt zurück und verschanzte sich in Sam´s Badezimmer. Er schlüpfte in seine Hose und zog sein T-Shirt über, beides noch immer bedeckt mit größeren Kaffeeflecken, die ihn bitter an die Szene erinnerten, die schließlich erst zu jenem Eklat geführt hatten. Dumm, O`Neill, einfach nur dumm, haderte er mit sich selbst. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Er sah kurz in den Spiegel und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass die Schlagkraft des jüngeren Mannes offenbar schwer zu wünschen übrig ließ, behielt aber doch im Auge zuhause vorsichtshalber einen Eisbeutel auf sein nur leicht schmerzendes Kinn zu legen.

Als er die Badezimmertür öffnete, wartete bereits ein bekanntes Gesicht auf ihn und er schreckte kurz auf, fing sich aber sofort wieder.

„Woah Teal´c, willst du dass ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe? Jetzt haben es die Goa´uld noch nicht geschafft, mich zu Fall zu bringen und nun willst du das erledigen?"

„O`Neill, geht es dir gut? Daniel Jackson hat mir von deiner Auseinandersetzung mit Detective Shanahan berichtet. Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?"

„Beim Anziehen T.? Schätze das hab ich schon allein geschafft, aber danke mein Freund", erwiderte Jack und klopfte dem stämmigen Jaffa auf die Schulter. "Mir geht's gut. Aber da ich vermute, wir würden hier im Moment ohnehin nur stören, schlage ich vor wir verschieben den Abend auf andermal. Soll ich dich mit zur Basis mitnehmen Teal´c?"

Der Jaffa nickte nur kurz und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, eine Geste die Jack im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

„In der Tat O`Neill, das wäre überaus freundlich von dir. Daniel Jackson möchte auf seinem Weg nach Hause noch etwas erledigen und wollte sich von Colonel Carter verabschieden. Er befindet sich sicher bereits im Wohnzimmer mit Detective Shanahan. Samantha Carters Verlobter wirkte nicht unbedingt glücklich, als ich den Raum verlassen habe."

Jack zog die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und drückte sie ihm in die Hand, doch der Gesichtsausdruck seines langjährigen Freundes gefiel dem Jaffa ganz und gar nicht.  
„Kannst du schon mal vorgehen T.? Ich hab da noch etwas zu erledigen?"

„Ist das zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt weise, O`Neill?"

„Ich schätze nicht Buddy, aber ich fürchte, es muss sein!"

Jack´s ernster Ton beunruhigte den ansonsten so besonnenen Jaffa und er hatte wirklich kein gutes Gefühl dabei, ihn noch einmal zu Colonel Carter gehen zu lassen, aber ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass man ihn kaum von etwas abhalten konnte, wenn sein Entschluss bereits gefasst war. O`Neill´s Ehrvorstellungen verlangten dies, etwas dass er durchaus nachvollziehen konnte.

Verhalten öffnete er die Tür zu Küche und war überrascht, sie dort wieder allein vorzufinden. Sie stand noch immer am Fenster in Gedanken versunken, ihre Arme fest verschlungen um ihren Brustkorb, das sie fast wirken ließ wie eine wunderschöne griechische Statue. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang, unzufrieden mit sich selbst und dem was er verursacht hatte. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm starrte sie weiter reglos in den Garten, die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter dem Haus der Nachbarn und warf einen langen Schatten auf ihre Silhouette. Sein Blick streifte über ihren schlanken geschmeidigen Körper, ihre makellose Haut, ihre schmale Taille und nein O`Neill, denk gar nicht erst dran, appellierte er an sich.

Sie hatte an Gewicht verloren, schon wieder und erst jetzt fiel es ihm auf. Ihre kurzen blonden Haare kräuselten sich um ihren Hals und legten die zarten Hautpartien ihres Nackens frei, als sich ihr Kopf nach vorn neigte und sich erschöpft in ihren Händen vergrub. Sie war angeschlagen, soviel stand fest. Die Auseinandersetzung hatte sie unverkennbar mitgenommen und sein schlechtes Gewissen hämmerte in ihm wie ein Vorschlaghammer auf einen alten Nagel. Sie wirkte zuvor schon länger abgekämpft und müde, etwas worüber er sich dringend mit Dr. Brightman unterhalten sollte, merkte er an. Die Bürden eines eigenen Kommandos hatten in den letzten Wochen zweifelsohne ihre Spuren hinterlassen, auch bei Miss Kick-ass Soldier höchstpersönlich.

Er zwang sich selbst aus seiner Starre zu erwachen, um zu ihr zu gehen und musste dem unnachgiebigen Drang widerstehen sie nicht sofort in seine Arme zu schließen und sein Gesicht in die samtweiche Haut ihres Nackens zu vergraben. Stattdessen legte er behutsam seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sam zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm. „Pete, ich…, begann sie, doch ihr Worte verstummten auf ihren Lippen, als sie sah, dass es nicht der Mann war, den sie erwartet hatte.

„General", hauchte sie ihm überrascht entgegen, mehr angedeutet als gesprochen, ihre Augen rot geschwollen, als sie mit ihrem Handrücken versuchte die letzten Beweise ihrer Schwäche von ihren Augen zu wischen. Sie hatte geweint. Etwas mit dem er so gar nicht umgehen konnte. Carter weinte niemals, es sei denn…. Der furchtbare Abend nach Dr. Fraiser´s Tod spülte sich gänzlich unerwünscht zurück in sein Gedächtnis, ein schwarzer Tag für Carter, Cassie, das SGC und die gesamte Air Force. Eine der besten Soldatinnen, deren Bekanntschaft er jemals die Ehre hatte zu machen, starb an jenem Tag und mit ihr ein Teil von Carter´s enthusiastischer Unbeschwertheit. Er konnte die nackte Angst in ihren Augen noch immer sehen, als sie ihn in seinem Quartier aufgesucht hatte an jedem unheilvollen Tag. Es war die Angst um ihn nach seiner Schusswunde und den bangen Minuten und Stunden, die sie um sein Leben gefürchtet hatte. Es war eine Angst die in ihm Mitleid hervorrief, aber auch eine ungeahnte Hoffnung aufkeimen ließ, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn vielleicht doch tiefer gingen als nur bloße Freundschaft und dass irgendwann die Zeit kommen würde, diese Gefühle endlich aus dem dunklen Raum zu holen, in dem sie sie vor Jahren zurückgelassen hatten. Dennoch wusste er nur allzu genau, dass es nichts an der Ausweglosigkeit ihrer beider Situation geändert hätte. Sie war Offizierin unter seinem Kommando. Punkt, Ende, Schluss!

„Carter! Ich…." Seine Finger rieben krampfhaft an seiner Stirn. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, was da vorhin passiert ist…. Ich…!"

„Nein Sir, es tut MIR leid", unterbrach sie ihn. „Pete hätte sie niemals schlagen dürfen!"

„Carter, verdammt noch mal! Hören sie endlich auf, sich dauernd zu entschuldigen für Dinge an denen sie keine Schuld trifft und schon gar nicht für das, was Shanahan getan hat. Davon abgesehen war ich derjenige, der sich benommen hat wie dummer Junge und uns erst in diese unmögliche Lage gebracht hat."

„Bei allem Respekt Sir, aber ich glaube, dass ich daran mindestens genauso viel Schuld trage."

„Nah Carter, ich will es nicht hören…", doch sie unterbrach ihn erneut.

„Gott Sir, alles, was ich wollte, war ein Stück Normalität. Eine normale Beziehung, Jemanden zu dem man heimkommen kann! Was kann so falsch daran sein? Was zum Teufel ist nicht in Ordnung mit mir?"

Ihre Stimme verstummte und Jack konnte deutlich sehen, wie sie sich bemühte die wieder aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken und alles fühlte sich an wie eine bittere Wiederholung dessen, was er noch wenige Sekunden zuvor zu verdrängen versucht hatte.

Er bedeckte ihre Wange sanft mit seiner Hand und sein Daumen strich vorsichtig die einsame Träne weg, die ihrem Auge entwichen war.

„Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass normal nur ein andres Wort für langweilig ist?" Er lächelte sie an.  
„Und wenn eines auf sie nicht zutrifft, dann ganz bestimmt das." Sein Zeigefinger legte sich sanft unter ihr Kinn und hob es, bis er in ihre funkelnden blauen Augen sehen konnte, die schönsten Augen der Welt, zumindest was ihn betraf.

„Ich hab Pete weggeschickt!" Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. „Ich kann ihn heut Abend einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Im Grunde hab ich immer gewusst, wie er über meinen Job denkt. Vielleicht habe ich die Wahrheit einfach nur zu lang verdrängt."

Ihr leises Schluchzen brach ihm das Herz und sie so unerwartet verletzlich zu sehen überwältigte die Vernunft, die ihm eigentlich laut und unmissverständlich zurief, jetzt besser zu gehen. Aber er tat das einzige, was er sich geschworen hatte, nicht zu tun. Doch egal, was auch immer er für sie empfand und wie sehr er damit zu kämpfen hatte, sich im Griff zu halten, sie waren Freunde und als Freund würde er für sie da sein, was auch immer da käme.  
Er zog sie ohne weiter über das für und wider nachzudenken in seine Arme, presste ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und strich sanft mit seinen Fingerkuppen über ihr weiches Haar, das warm golden im Abendlicht schimmerte.

„Shht Carter, ist schon gut", flüsterte er und küsste ihr Haar.

"Niemand ist fehlerfrei, nicht einmal sie. Vielleicht sollten sie das endlich akzeptieren. Das Leben ist nicht perfekt und nicht alles funktioniert so reibungslos wie ihre heiß geliebten Alien Spielzeuge."

Ihre Lippen hoben sich vorsichtig und ein kleines Lächeln formierte sich auf ihren Lippen. Das Schluchzen verstummte langsam und er drückte sie noch ein wenig näher an sich, um sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken zu vergraben und sich im betörenden Duft ihrer Haut zu verlieren. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass dies scheinbar immer die gewünschte Wirkung bei ihr zeigte, als ihre Arme seinen Rumpf umfassten und sich fest um ihn schlangen, als hinge ihr Leben von ihm ab.

„Danke Sir", murmelte sie leise in sein T-Shirt, das mittlerweile nicht nur Kaffeeflecken beherbergte, sondern nun auch noch ziemlich nass war von den Spuren ihres kleinen Zusammenbruchs.

„Hmm Carter, ich denke, nun wäre ernsthaft der Zeitpunkt, dieses T-Shirt loszuwerden, also wenn sie vielleicht…ähm doch so nett sein könnten…."

„Sorry Sir, natürlich!"

„Ich werde ihnen sofort was von Dad´s Sachen bringen." Sie zog hastig ihre Arme zurück und Jack bereute sofort, dass er sie veranlasst hatte, sich von ihm zu lösen. Er vermisste ihre Nähe augenblicklich, vermisste den Duft ihrer Haare und die Wärme ihres Körpers, aber er musste sie gehen lassen, so wie er sie schon immer hatte gehen lassen müssen, wenn er nichts lieber getan hätte als sie für den Rest seines Lebens im Arm zu halten.

Sie verschwand im Flur und er beschloss nach seinen Freunden zu suchen, die er kurz darauf wie erwartet im Wohnzimmer vorfand, allerdings nicht im Aufbruch, sondern ausgelassen essend und trinkend.

„Uhm Jack", rief Daniel, als er seinen besten Freund ins Zimmer schlendern sah. "Pete ist wieder weg und Teal´c und ich haben kurzerhand beschlossen, zu bleiben. Es wäre eine Schande die Pizza verderben zu lassen." Daniel warf sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und reckte ihm ein Stück davon entgegen.

„Hm? Ich schwöre, kein Thunfisch!"

„Jupp, ich schätze, die hat jetzt Kühlschranktemperatur, oder?"

„Alles hat seinen Preis, Jack."

„Ja, wie könnte ich das leugnen…!"

-

Trotz aller Anfangsschwierigkeiten, schien der restliche Abend dank Pete´s promptem Verschwinden nun doch noch eine angenehm entspannende Wendung zu nehmen. Daniel hatte sich selbst zwingen müssen keine Fragen zu stellen über die mehr als kompromittierende Stellung in der er und Pete seine beiden besten Freunde vorgefunden hatte, doch es war deutlich genug, dass er jedwede weiter Störung dieses Abends schon allein damit verhindern wollte, dass er sich provokativ zwischen Sam und Jack auf´s Sofa gequetscht hatte, um von dort aus Gamekeeper spielen zu können. Teal´c beobachtete das seltsame Schauspiel aus sicherer Entfernung, nachdem er es sich in Sam´s altem Sessel bequem gemacht hatte und seine Beine auf dem dazugehörigen Hocker schwang.

Zu seiner vollen Zufriedenheit stellte Daniel fest, dass diese Strategie mehr als aufzugehen schien. Man saß gemütlich am Sofa und sah sich die nach Daniel´s Meinung einfach nur überflüssigen Simpson´s Folgen in Dauerschleife an, während Teal´c am andren Ende des Couchtisches nach all dem fortwährenden Gähnen mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit schon an schweren Kieferkrämpfe leiden musste. Einzig und allein sein ständiges Kauen beim Verzehr einer Jumbopackung Popcorn schien dies noch zu verhindern und brachte einen willkommenen Kontrast zu Bart, Marge und dem Rest der Zeichentrickfamilie.

Er riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick neben sich und vernahm die mehr oder weniger unschuldigen Blicke, die sich Sam und Jack von Zeit zu Zeit zuwarfen, wenn beide annahmen Daniel war gerade anderweitig beschäftigt. Wie einfältig, dachte sich der junge Archäologe kurz, drehte sich zu Jack und prämierte ihn mit einem flüchtigen, aber prägnant warnenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Nichts wäre Daniel lieber gewesen, als zwei der drei wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben endlich so glücklich zu sehen, wie sie es längst schon verdient hatten, aber er kannte Sam in und auswendig und solange sie an der Beziehung zu Pete und diesem unsäglichen Wunsch nach Normalität festhielt wie an einer verlorenen Boye im Ozean, war das, was beide verband ohne Zweifel zum scheitern verurteilt. Sie war noch nicht bereit, doch er hoffte inständig, dass sie rechtzeitig erkennen würde, dass Pete nur ein trauriger Ersatz war für das, was sie sich selbst schon all die Jahre verweigerte. Im Job war Risiko Sam´s zweiter Vornahme, aber privat war sie ein Feigling. Beide hatten Angst, Jack vor der Zurückweisung und dem Schaden, dem er ihrer viel versprechenden Karriere unbestreitbar damit hätte zufügen können und Sam vor Veränderung, Verletzung und letzten Endes um das das, was aus ihnen allen werden würde, wenn, ja wenn sie diesen Gefühlen denn nachgeben würde. Die Kombination aus beidem schien so unüberwindbar wie ein Goa´uld Kraftfeld, eines das beide nun schon solang voneinander trennte, fast so als seien sie vor Jahren dort hängen geblieben auf den verschiedenen Seiten des Energiefeldes von Apophis´s neuem Mutterschiff. Daniel konnte nur hoffen, dass es beide eines Tages schaffen würden diese Angst zu überwinden, um endlich ihren Herzen zu folgen und ihre Prioritäten da zu setzen, wo sie wirklich hingehörten.

Einzig und allein das Piepen von Sam´s Handy störte die fast schon beklemmende Ruhe und Daniel lehnte sich etwas nach rechts, um einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu riskieren.

Pete, wer sonst, stellte er mürrisch fest.

`Es tut mir leid Darling, bitte lass uns darüber reden, ich will dich nicht verlieren, ruf mich an, ich liebe dich Pete.´

Daniel wusste genau, dass sie sein Spionieren bemerkt hatte, aber es schien ihr völlig egal zu sein. Wen hätte sich auch jetzt noch täuschen können? Pete hatte keine Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er sie am liebsten irgendwo in einem hübschen kleinen Büro mit akkurat gespitzten Bleistiften und einem Kaktus an der Ecke hätte sehen wollen, aber vor allem weit, weit weg von Jack. Doch wenn er Sam auch nur ansatzweise so lieben würde, wie sein älterer Freund es zweifelsohne tat, hätte er gewusst, dass Sam in solch einem Leben verkümmern würde wie eine Blume in der Wüste.

`Ich kann und will darüber heut nicht mehr reden, bitte versteh mich Pete. Ich hab morgen eine wichtige Mission vor mir. Ich bin in 2 Tagen wieder da, bitte lass uns dann reden, okay?´

Daniel sah sie zögern, ihre Lippen pressten sich auf einander und sie schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Er kannte diese Mimik genau, war sie doch dabei, etwas zu tun, das sie nicht wirklich tun wollte, es letztendlich aber dennoch tat.

`Ich liebe dich auch Pete,  
Sam.´

Ihre Finger stoppten über der Tastatur und plötzlich verstand Daniel ihr Zögern. Es war eine Lüge und sie wusste es. Gott Sam, warum tust du dir das an? Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das sie endlich aufwachte und sich das nahm, was sie tatsächlich wollte. Daniel legte seine Hand auf die ihre und drückte sie sanft. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn ansah, still um Erlaubnis bittend. Er nickte nur und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, zog sie an sich bis ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte. Sie entspannte sich spürbar in den Armen ihres besten Freundes bis ihr ruhiger regelmäßiger Atem ihm bestätigte, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

„Ich werde bei ihr bleiben Jack", versicherte Daniel wenig später. "Ich werd sie ins Bett bringen, sonst kann sie sich morgen früh nicht mehr rühren, wenn ich sie hier liegen lasse."

Jack war froh, dass sie nicht allein war und Daniel würde mit Sicherheit dafür sorgen, dass es ihr gut ginge. Jack und Teal´c brachen kurz nach Mitternacht auf und Jack beschloss ebenfalls in der Basis zu übernachten. Er war todmüde und seine Augen brannten, sodass die Aussicht auf eine Fahrt nach Hause ihm an jenem Abend nicht mehr besonders reizvoll erschien und so ließ er sich entkräftet auf das Bett in seinem persönlichen Quartier fallen und schloss seine Augen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Inzwischen haben sie hier das Sagen Reynolds, also möglichst nichts in die Luft jagen, keine seltsamen Pflanzen einschleppen und ein wachsames Auge auf Felger werfen, wir wollen doch keine intergalaktische Katastrophe, oder? Ach ja vergessen, der Schreibtisch bräuchte abarbeiten", instruierte er den jüngeren Mann mit ernsthafter Miene bis sich schließlich ein ironisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er dem leicht verdutzten Mann auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Hey, kleiner Scherz, Reynolds! Nur ein Scherz!"

„Ja General, das will ich doch sehr hoffen." Der jüngere Mann rollte mit seinen Augen, wusste man doch bei O`Neill niemals, ob er es erst meinte oder nur seine derben Späße trieb.

„Dann will ich die Kids mal nicht warten lassen." Jack erhob sich widerwillig und bot Colonel Reynolds seinen heiß geliebten Ledersessel an. „Keine Füße am Tisch!"

„Ach und falls die Tok´ra vorbeikommen, erst schießen, dann fragen!

Viel Spaß Colonel", spottete er lauthals und verschwand in Richtung Konferenzraum.

Beide SG Teams saßen erwartungsfroh um den Tisch versammelt als Jack sie endlich mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte und er zu seiner Überraschung feststellen musste, das diese furchtbare Angewohnheit des nervösen Kulitappens auf dem Tisch scheinbar doch teamübergreifend war und SG 13 schien im Falle eines Wettbewerbs eindeutig bessere Chancen auf den Sieg zu haben, etwas dass zu seiner Zeit völlig undenkbar gewesen wäre. Er war unschlagbar in dieser Disziplin und ein Funken Wehmut erfasste ihn. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und es herrschte rege Konversation am Tisch. Einzig und allein Carters offensichtliche Anzeichen von nächtlicher Schlaflosigkeit in Form von dunkleren Rändern um ihre sonst so atemberaubenden blau-grauen Augen gefielen ihm rein gar nicht. Darüber würde er mit Daniel wohl noch sprechen müssen.

Es war nun Sam´s Aufgabe auch SG 13 in Kenntnis zu setzen, was der ganze Aufstand sollte, der da um eine halbwüchsige Keltenfürstin veranstaltet wurde und Colonel Dixon seinen Kurztrip nach Vegas gekostet hatte.

Sam´s illustrer Beschreibung zufolge hatte sie sich zusammen mit Daniel ganze drei Tage an der exzentrischen jungen Frau die Zähne ausgebissen, als diese vehement auf der Tatsache bestand, sie verhandle nicht mit kleinen Untergebenen, sondern nur mit dem Anführer höchstpersönlich. Sam´s Geduld war schließlich an ihre Grenzen geraten und selbst Daniel, der normalerweise in jeglicher Situation mit beneidenswertem Verhandlungsgeschick und schier endloser Geduld glänzte, war mit seinem Latein am Ende und so blieb schlussendlich nur die Kapitulation. Trinium war noch immer selten zu finden und schwer abzubauen, aber auf Epona existierten bereits gut laufende Minen mit reichen Vorkommen und Fürstin Taria war zumindest prinzipiell gewillt zu handeln, aber eben nur mit Jack, dem großen Führer, wie sie mit Nachdruck zu sagen pflegte. Sam war gezwungen einzulenken, schon allein weil es der gnädigen Fürstin von Anfang an missfallen hatte, ausgerechnet mit einer Frau verhandeln zu müssen und es wurde gleich zu Beginn unmissverständlich erklärt, dass Frauen auf Epona zwar sehr geschätzt waren, aber dennoch Kleider zu tragen hatten und dass eine Frau als Soldatin mit Waffe im Arm ebenso wenig gern gesehen war, wie die Männerkleidung, die sie dabei trug. Nun ja, Sam beharrte auf Toleranz gegenüber den Unterschieden zur Erde und Taria hatte zumindest diesen Punkt am Ende zähneknirschend hingenommen.

„Der Stand dieser Menschen entspricht etwa dem der Kelten im Jahre 300 bis 400 vor Christi, ausgenommen natürlich von den uns bisher weitestgehend unbekannten Einflüssen der letzten Jahrhunderte auf Epona. Das Dorf und seine Häuser sind typisch für keltischstämmige Ansiedlungen dieser Zeit. Das ganze entspricht aber nach unserm Ermessen eher der Größe einer Kleinstadt und wird perfekt abgerundet von der Festung unsrer überaus geschätzten Fürstin. Ihrer Abstammung nach könnten sie Nachfahren der Helvetier oder Vindeliker sein, keltische Stämme die in Mitteleuropa beheimatet waren.

Fakt ist, wir sollten Taria nicht aufgrund ihres Alters unterschätzen. Es mag zwar nicht geläufig sein, dass eine Frau dort die Macht inne hält, aber die Menschen auf Epona scheinen sie aus irgendeinem Grund zu verehren. Diese junge Dame weiß sehr genau, was sie will und wie sie es durchsetzen kann", erklärte Daniel nachdrücklich, als er im Kopf alle Details der ernüchternden Gespräche noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. „Sie ist stur und extrem von sich eingenommen, also alles, was auch auf dich zutrifft Jack. Ihr solltet euch also bestens verstehen."

„Warum hast du ihr nicht einfach schöne Augen gemacht, Danny? Das funktioniert doch sonst auch immer?", warf Jack schmunzelnd ein und alle starrten ihn an mit einem Mix aus Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit.

„WAS? Ist doch wahr", verteidigte er sich vehement.

„Jack, diese Frau will dich! Frag mich nicht warum, aber es ist so."

„Aber sicher will sie das Danny, wie sollte es anders sein. Hat dein jugendlicher Charme diesmal also tatsächlich versagt? Wie alt, sagtest du noch mal, ist die Dame?"

„Jack!"

„Daniel?"

„Jaaack."

„Verdammt."

„Antwort, Danny, oder bin ICH nicht hier der General? Du weißt schon der Boss, il Capo, el Jefe, der Obergringo eben!" Er lehnte sich demonstrativ zurück in seinen Stuhl und schien sich köstlich über die sich bei Daniel tief formierenden Stirnfalten zu amüsieren.

„Etwa 28 Erdjahre, Jack! Willst du noch mehr wissen? Größe, Gewicht, Vorlieben … ?"

„Nur zu Daniel, wenn ich diesmal schon deinen Job erledigen soll, muss ich mich doch wenigstens gebührend darauf vorbereiten."

Das Geplänkel der beiden Männer trug scheinbar maßgeblich zur allgemeinen Belustigung der am Tisch versammelten bei und rief ausnahmslos Gelächter unter den Mitgliedern von SG13 hervor.

„Das kann ja amüsant werden", flüsterte Colonel Dixon seinem jungen Kollegen Simon Wells zu, als der krampfhaft, aber mit wenig Erfolg versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Ja, ich wette Colonel Carter wird ihm diesen Zahn schon ziehen", spottete Bosworth. Als der aber den auf ihn gerichteten grimmigen Blick von Teal´c witterte, bemühte er sich sofort wieder um den notwendigen Ernst.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich würde dann sehr gern wieder zum eigentlichen Thema kommen", warf Sam sichtlich genervt ein. Von dem chauvinistischen Getue, dass Männer anscheinend regelmäßig nötig zu haben schienen, um ihr angeknackstes Ego aufzupolieren, hatte sie nun vorerst genug.

„Nun Carter, wie soll ich die junge Dame denn jetzt beeindrucken? Mit meinem unendlichen, unwiderstehlichen Charme oder meiner grenzenlosen Professionalität?"

Er zog sich zurück an den Tisch, legte bedächtig seine Hände darauf und verschlang provokativ seine Finger ineinander.

"Carter?"

„Nun Sir", sie suchte nach Worten und neigte ihren Kopf, als sich ihre Augen trafen, „da sich letzteres in den vergangenen Minuten scheinbar restlos in Luft aufgelöst hat, müssen sie sich wohl auf ersteres verlassen."

„Danke Carter!" Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich blitzartig in Schwindel erregende Höhen und er wusste, sie war in vollem Angriffsmodus. Nach gestern Abend hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein müssen, dass er sich solche Spielchen nicht noch einmal leisten konnte, aber sein loses Mundwerk war einfach nicht zu bändigen.

„Sind wir heut mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden Colonel oder hat sie Daniel schon am frühen Morgen mit den endlosen Geschichten um seine Steinchen traktiert?"

„Sir, wir müssen in einer knappen Stunde aufbrechen und ich befürchte, das wird kein Spaziergang. Vielleicht haben Sie nach all der Zeit auf ihrem hübschen Bürostuhl vergessen, wie es da draußen zugeht, aber ich hatte definitiv mehr als genug solchen Bullshit in den letzten Wochen und wenn sie erlauben, würde das hier nur all zu gern zügig hinter mich bringen." Ihre finsteren Augen fanden die seinen und signalisierten das endgültige Ende seiner humoristischen Eskapaden. Er wusste genau, wann es besser war nicht weiter zu argumentieren.

„Okay Carter, dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir gehen es an. Falls es noch Fragen gibt, wenden sie sich vertrauensvoll an unsren pflichtbewussten Colonel hier. Sie haben das Kommando Carter, ich kümmere mich um die Verhandlungen und die Verantwortung für diese Mission liegt bei ihnen."

Er hatte den Wink also verstanden und er war ihre Regelkonformität gewohnt, auch wenn die ihm in jeder Hinsicht momentan den letzten Nerv raubte.

„Um 0830 am Tor! Wegtreten!" Jack´s Benehmen war plötzlich übertrieben förmlich und für ihn absolut untypisch. Auch SG 13 hatte den abrupten Stimmungswandel sofort vernommen und blieb bis auf ein verhaltenes simultanes „Jawohl Sir" vorsichtshalber still. Jeder hier wusste, dass es nun besser war, den Mund zu halten und schleunigst das Weite zu suchen. Der Gemütszustand ihrer weiblichen Kollegin unterlag bekanntermaßen seit geraumer Zeit starken Schwankungen und auch O`Neill´s Laune war seit ihrer Ankündigung, diesen Cop aus Denver tatsächlich heiraten zu wollen am absoluten Tiefpunkt angelangt und man kam zur stillen Übereinkunft, lieber in Deckung zu bleiben und das Schlachtfeld zu meiden. Es blieb nur noch auf eine nicht zu erwartende Besserung zu hoffen oder die nächsten Tage würden wohl zum ausgesprochenen Drahtseilakt ausarten.

„Chevron fünf aktiviert", ertönte Sergant Harriman´s unverkennbare Stimme über den Lautsprecher im Torraum, als Colonel Dixon sich demonstrativ neben Colonel Carter und Teal´c am Fuße der Rampe platzierte, während der Rest seines Teams im Hintergrund lungerte. Er richtete sich selbstsicher auf und riskierte einen neugierigen Blick zu der Frau neben ihm. Eines musste man ihr wirklich lassen. Sie war immer wieder eine imposante Erscheinung und eine Augenweide zugleich, wenn sie ihre P 90 würdevoll unter ihren Arm schob und ihr Cappy auf dem Kopf zurechtrückte. Er wusste, es gab im SGC mindestens zwei dutzend Männer, die ihren rechten Arm für ein Date mit ihr geben würden und mindestens ein weiteres Dutzend, dass auch noch den linken hinhalten würde. Automatisch erfasste ihn ein Gefühl von Respekt und Bewunderung, das unaufhaltsam durch seine Knochen drang. Sie hatte sich in all den Jahren zweifellos einen legendären Ruf erarbeitet: Sie war schön, brilliant, stahlhart und unnahbar. Die schwarze Witwe hatte sie einst einer genannt, nachdem der Tod allen Männern, die ihr im Laufe der Jahre näher gekommen waren, wie ein schwarzer Schatten zu folgen schien.

„Chevron sechs aktiviert!"

Daniel rumpelte als nächster in den Torraum, offenbar voller Sorge, er wäre mal wieder der letzte, bemerkte aber nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Anwesenden, dass Jack ihm diesmal den Rang ablaufen würde.

„Chevron sieben aktiviert!"

Mit aller Wucht schoss der blaue Wirbel in den Torraum, zog sich danach mit dem gewohnt beeindruckenden Kawoosh in den Ereignishorizont zurück, um dann vor der bereits versammelten siebenköpfigen Gruppe erwartungsvoll zu schimmern.

Daniel schielte ungeduldig zur grauen Metalltür am Eingang des Torraumes und starrte sie an, als könne er sie mit Telepathie öffnen und einen muffeligen General dahinter zum Vorschein bringen.

„Wo zu Teufel bleibt Jack?"

Seine Frage kaum ausgesprochen, sah Daniel wie sich das Schiebetor öffnete und Jack stürmte in den Torraum wie ein frischer Herbststurm und es folgte abrupt ein simultanes „General" und „Sir".

„Hey Kiddoh´s, alle bereit?" Carter´s Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe, ein klares Indiz, dass sich die Stimmung auf ihrer Seite keineswegs gebessert hatte.

„Können wir gehen, Sir?"

„Na aber sicher doch, Colonel!" Er wendete sich noch einmal zum Kontrollraum und seine Augen erspähten Colonel Reynolds. „Sollte es irgendwelche Probleme geben Reynolds, wenden sie sich vertrauensvoll an Hammond!"

„Ja Sir! Viel Glück Sir", hörte er den pflichtbewussten Führer von SG3 durch den Lautsprecher sagen bevor die acht Teilnehmer im Ereignishorizont verschwanden und die Verbindung abbrach.

„Bäume, viele Bäume, was auch sonst", murmelte Jack mürrisch, als er sich umsah und als erstes den üppigen Baumbestand registrierte.

„Herzlich Willkommen Colonel Carter! Ich freue mich außerordentlich, dich so schnell wieder zusehen! Dr. Jackson, Teal´c."

Ein unbestritten gut aussehender junger Mann mit schwarzem lockigen Haar und stechend grünen Augen, der Jack´s Schätzungen zufolge höchstens zwanzig sein konnte, begrüßte die Gruppe überschwänglich, als sie die Steintreppen vor dem Tor verließen. Seine Augen leuchteten voller Bewunderung, als er die blonde Frau vor ihm anschmachtete und sie mit selbigen förmlich zu verschlingen schien. Zwei junge Männer, die mit Sicherheit nur unwesentlich älter waren, standen direkt hinter ihm.

„Nettes Empfangskomitee. Hat der Kindergarten Wandertag?", flüsterte Jack Carter zu, die ihre Augen verdrehte und ein gequältes „Sieht so aus Sir" herauswürgte.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Davon!" Sam war freundlich, fast schon zu freundlich für ihren Geschmack, ob gleich ihr schon jetzt bei der Vorstellung graute, sich wieder stundenlang mit seiner anstrengenden Gebieterin herumschlagen zu müssen und bereitete sich mental auch gleich auf die Aufgabe vor, noch dazu Babysitter für einen im Moment ziemlich nervenaufreibenden General zu spielen, der ohne Zweifel der Meinung war, dies wäre ein Ausflug zu seiner Belustigung.

Es kam ihr vor, als hallten Jack´s Worte in ihrem Kopf und sie stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass sie wohl einfach zuviel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte und das sein bisweilen an Respekt mangelndes Verhalten schlussendlich doch noch auf sie abgefärbt hatte.

„Und du musst General O`Neill sein", hörte sie Davon sagen, als sich dieser schließlich doch dem General zugewandt hatte. „Wir haben schon viel von dir gehört. Colonel Carter hat in den höchsten Tönen vom Anführer der Tau´ri gesprochen. Du musst sehr weise und mächtig sein."

„Weise? Mächtig? Hat sie das gesagt?", entgegnete Jack dem jungen Mann erstaunt, neigte seinen Kopf fragend zur Seite und kreuzte dabei den Blick seines sichtlich unangenehm berührten Colonels. „Wenn Carter das sagt, muss wohl was dran sein. Sie ist schließlich das Genie hier."

„Fürstin Taria brennt schon darauf dich endlich kennen zulernen. Wir werden zu Ehren unserer Gäste am Abend ein großes Fest geben", teilte Davon mit.

„Eine Party! Na wenn das nicht gut klingt, oder Colonel?"

„Sicher Sir!" antwortet sie spitzzüngig und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem jungen Mann, der an ihr zu kleben schien wie eine Biene am Honig.

„Wir haben Pferde für euch mitgebracht. Vor uns liegt noch ein anstrengender vier Stunden Ritt zum Dorf."

Daniel gesellte sich unterdessen zu Jack, während dieser nervös mit den Zügeln seines Pferdes kämpfte.

„Uhmm Jack? Ich wollte dich eigentlich bitten, mir die Chance zu geben, das Kellergewölbe unter der Festung und die dortigen Inschriften etwas näher anzusehen. Ich würde wirklich gern mehr erfahren über die genaue Herkunft dieser Menschen oder wie sie hier her gekommen sind. Und wenn du mich fragst…." Jack´s Hand schoss wie ein Pfeil in die Höhe und signalisierte Daniel damit, seine Erklärungen unverzüglich einzustellen.

„Ah ah, ich frage dich aber nicht", entgegnete er bissig und Daniel ergriff frustriert die Flucht. Mit Jack war momentan nicht zu reden und es erschien ihm einfacher, sein Glück bei Sam zu versuchen. Zumindest würde sie zuhören, etwas zu dem Jack absolut nicht fähig war, hatte er doch die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Kleinkindes und alles was über die üblichen drei Wort Sätze hinausging war eine echte Herausforderung, zumindest war es das, was er allen immer weis machen wollte und Daniel hatte schon vor langer Zeit den Braten gerochen und erkannt, dass jene ausgekochte Taktik von Jack offenbar immer zum Ziel führte und man ihn in Frieden ließ.

Gut für Daniel, dass er prinzipiell die Begabung hatte, in Jack immer diesen „Großer Bruder, kleiner Bruder" Effekt auszulösen, wenn er schmollte und brachte Jack damit über die Jahre immer wieder dazu, Dinge zu tun, die er eigentlich nicht tun wollte.

„Ach verflucht", wetterte Jack und lief ihm nach, um ihn dann wie jedes Mal, kleinlaut um Verzeihung zu bitten, noch eine Gewohnheit, die er endlich ablegen sollte.

„Sorry Daniel, ehrlich!" Daniel´s Lächeln kehrte flugs zurück und er war froh, dass sich einige Dinge eben niemals ändern würden.

„Was war es, das du mir mitteilen wolltest?", fragte Jack kleinlaut.

Er schwieg einen Moment und zog in Erwägung, ihn noch etwas schmoren zu lassen, entschied sich aber doch dagegen. Man sollte sein Glück nie herausfordern und nun hatte er ihn schon mal da, wo er ihn haben wollte.

„Ich hatte vor dir mitzueilen, dass ich darauf tippe, dass es vermutlich mal wieder die Goa´uld waren, die diese Menschen hierher brachten, wenn man mal den Namen des Planeten zugrunde legt. Epona war eine Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin und die Göttermutter der Kelten. Vielleicht war es ein Goa´uld, der die Göttin Epona verkörperte? Frage wäre dann, wo ist er jetzt? Welcher Goa´uld lässt freiwillig solch ein enormes Triniumvorkommen einfach zurück und wenn ja warum? Ich nehme an, das dürfte auch für dich von Interesse sein.

"Guter Punkt Danny", gab er zähneknirschend zu.

"Jack, ich muss doch wirklich nicht unbedingt dabei sein bei diesem Fest, oder? Ich würde wirklich viel lieber … na ja du weißt schon, ein bisschen in alten Kellern schnüffeln. Und nach dem du ja nun meine bisherige Aufgabe hier übernimmst…!"

Daniel rückte seine Brille zurecht und versetzte Jack einen ordentlichen Schubs auf den Rücken, um dann ein breites Grinsen aufzusetzen. Er war Wachs in seinen Händen, wenn er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Okay Danny, du kannst dich mit Teal´c im Keller verschanzen, Inschriften lesen und Steinchen zählen und ich bemühe mich derweil die Wünsche unsrer Fürstin zu erfüllen ….

Ah und Daniel, vielleicht solltest du auch bei Carter noch mal anfragen. Sie hat hier das Kommando und ich würde nur ungern…". Daniel verstand genau, dass er Sam nicht weiter verärgern wollte und nickte kurz als beide auch schon die Stimme besagter Frau vernahmen.

Sie hatte begonnen lauthals mit Befehlen um sich zu werfen und ließ dabei keinerlei Spielraum für Diskussionen irgendwelcher Art. Man konnte fast den Eindruck gewinnen, dass sie ein bizarres Vergnügen darin zu finden schien, ihre männlichen Kollegen umherzuscheuchen wie persönliche Leibsklaven. Daniel gefiel nicht wirklich, was er da sah, denn ihr Verhalten in den letzten Monaten ähnelte zusehends dem von Jack, als er noch Chef von SG 1 war. Er hätte damit niemals Jacks Führungsqualitäten in Frage stellen wollen, aber die Abgebrühtheit und den Sarkasmus, den sie in letzter Zeit so bereitwillig an den Tag legte, stand ihr gar nicht.

„Colonel Dixon, sie kommen mit uns. Sergeant Wells, Balinsky und Bosworth, sie bleiben am Tor und halten Kontakt zum Stargate Center alle 12 Stunden! Schlagen sie irgendwo in der Nähe ein Lager auf, Funkkontakt mit uns alle 6 Stunden, ist das klar?"

Daniel sah die Blicke, die unauffällig zwischen den drei zurückbleibenden Mitgliedern von SG 13 ausgetauscht wurden, bevor ein verhaltenes, schon fast eingeschüchtert wirkendes „Ja Ma´am" deren gemeinsames Schicksal besiegelte und die drei Männer dazu verdammte, die erhoffte Seifenoper zwischen O`Neill und seinem 2IC zu verpassen.

„Und ich hatte mich schon so gefreut…", hörte Daniel Balinsky zu seinem Kollegen Bosworth sagen.

„Wem sagst du das Cameron", kam als prompte Antwort. „Immer hat Dixon den ganzen Spaß. Das ist so unfair."

Beide Offiziere sahen Sam noch einmal frustriert nach, als diese sich athletisch und mit militärischer Würde auf den schwarzen Hengst schwang, den Davon für sie vorgesehen hatte.

Selbst Jack war sichtlich erstaunt und er hoffte inständig, dass die Aufgabe eines Kommandeurs nicht irgendwann das aus ihr machen würde, was nach all den Jahren Militär und verdeckten Operationen aus ihm geworden war. Sie war schon seit er sie kannte eine Ausnahmesoldatin, war stahlhart, wenn es nötig war und egal, welche Aufgabe man ihr anvertraute, man konnte zu hundert Prozent sicher sein, dass sie es mit Präzision und Erfolg ausführte. Aber es war definitiv nicht mehr dieselbe Samantha Carter, die ihn damals zum Armdrücken herausgefordert hatte. Sie war gewachsen, mental und im Kampf, aber ihre reine weiße Seele hatte schwarze Flecken bekommen mit jedem Leben, dass sie beendete und jedem Menschen, den sie verloren hatte in diesen nun schon fast acht Jahre andauernden Krieg. Für ihn war es längst schon zu spät, aber sie sollte nicht eines Tages als eine dieser verbitterten gebrochenen Soldaten enden, von denen er schon viel zu viele gesehen hatte und zu denen er sich gewissermaßen auch selbst zählte.

Sie bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern, bis sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln formierte, als sie zu ihm herabsah. Ihm war klar, sie würde nicht akzeptieren, dass er ihre Vorgehensweise oder gar ihre Befehle in Frage stellte, also beließ er es dabei und erwiderte ihr verhaltenes Lächeln.

Aber nichts daran war wirklich ehrlich. Zu genau kannte er das Muster. Er entdeckte dieses Lächeln immer häufiger bei ihr und immer in Kombination mit dem Versuch, krampfhaft die Fassade der unantastbaren Colonel Carter, der nichts und niemand zu nahe kommen konnte, unter allen Umständen aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihre Augen hatten den Glanz des Anfangs längst verloren, jenen Glanz, den er damals in dem jungen Captain gefunden hatte und der ihn vom ersten Augenblick an fasziniert hatte.

Das Lächeln, das keines war starb fluchtartig auf ihren Lippen und ihr Blick senkte sich zu Boden, als hätte sie in seinen Gesicht lesen können, dass er sie so leicht durchschaut hatte. Sie verschloss ihre Augen und sammelte sich und er wusste, was dann kam. Sie war wieder da! Miss Kick-Ass Soldier in Reinform!

„Wenn wir dann endlich alle soweit sind, würde ich gern starten", erklärte Sam mit schroffem Ton, sah sich dann kurz um und nahm mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, dass endlich alle aufgestiegen und zum Abmarsch bereit waren.

Der Ritt nach Mogon, dem größten Dorf Epona´s und Sitz von Taria´s Festung verlief ohne größere Vorkommnisse, was Jack jedoch nicht davon abhielt, sich unaufhörlich über seinen Rücken, seine angeschlagenen Knie, die Bäume und überhaupt alles zu beschweren. Daniel befand, er benehme sich Zunehmens wie eine alternde Diva, was Jack wiederum dazu veranlasste Daniel regelmäßig mit bösen Blicken zu belohnen.

Teal´c bewunderte unterdessen Sam´s Geduld mit den zwei Streithähnen und hatte schon seit längerem damit gerechnet, dass sie womöglich doch ihre Zat auspacken würde, um beide, für die Aussicht auf ein paar friedliche Minuten, ins Land der Träume zu befördern.

Etwa gut zwei Stunden und gefühlten vier ausgedehnten Mischwäldern später gab sich Sam geschlagen und gewährte ihrem nörgelnden CO ein paar Minuten Pause, nachdem dieser jedem einzelnen sein Leid geklagt hatte über die Dringlichkeit seiner körperlichen Bedürfnisse. Sam beschloss am Ufer eines kleinen Waldsees rast zu machen, um allen die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Beine zu vertreten und die Pferde zu tränken.

Ein paar Meter laufen würden auch ihr mehr als gut tun. Sie wollte nichts sehnlicher als allein sein, die Einsamkeit genießen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten und verließ die Gruppe unter dem Vorwand, dem Ruf ihrer eignen Blase zu folgen.

Sie fand eine faszinierende alte Eiche am andren Ufer des See´s, deren Stamm mindestens zehn Meter dick sein musste und sie strich ihre Fingerkuppen vorsichtig über die tiefe Maserung der Rinde. Was hatte dieser Baum wohl schon alles gesehen über die Jahrhunderte und sie wunderte sich wie viele Menschen schon unter der weiten Krone Schutz und Halt gesucht hatten. Sie ließ sich vorsichtig am Stamm hinab gleiten bis ihr Rücken die groben Konturen des Holzes spürte und sich ihr Kopf sachte an den Stamm lehnte. Ein warmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit schwemmte über ihre schmerzende Muskulatur. Sam zog ihre Knie zu sich und schloss schließlich erschöpft ihre Augen. Nur ein paar Minuten Sam, dachte sie, tief ein und ausatmend und dem leisen Gesang der Vögel lauschend. Nur ein paar Minuten….

„Sam? Sam, wo bist du?" Sie riss erschrocken ihre Augenlider auf und blickte für einen Moment orientierungslos ins Leere. Wo bin ich? Was tue ich hier? Diese Stimme, ich kenne diese Stimme. Daniel?

„Daniel? Daniel! Ich bin hier", rief sie, bevor er sie fand und mit besorgten Augen ansah.

„Verdammt Sam, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Er beugte sich zu ihr und strich sanft die Strähnen nach hinten, die über ihre Stirn gefallen waren.

„Wie lang…?", murmelte sie noch nicht vollständig munter.

„Fast dreißig Minuten! Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja,ja alles bestens. Ich muss eingeschlafen sein."

„Sam, das hier gefällst mir nicht. DU gefällst mir nicht. Ich will keine Floskeln mehr, ich will die Wahrheit, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?" Er klang fast etwas wütend, als er sich vorsichtig neben sie setzte

Sein rechter Arm legte sich behutsam um ihre Schulter und er strich sanft mit den Fingern an ihrem Oberarm auf und ab. Beide starrten stur auf den See. Dejà vue, dachte er, das scheint zur Gewohnheit zu werden.

„Hör mal Sam, ich weiß, dass du ungern über irgendwas sprichst, aber ich kann nicht mehr einfach zusehen, wie du dich kaputtmachst.

Vermutlich bleibe ich hier der Alleinunterhalter, aber du weißt, was du mir … uns bedeutest. Bitte sprich endlich mit mir. Ich kann nicht mehr einfach nur wegsehen, verstehst du das?"

Sie schwieg und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, wie sie es am Abend zuvor auch schon getan hatte und saugte verzweifelt alle Kraft auf, die er bereit war zu geben.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll Daniel! Ich meine kennst du das Gefühl, wenn du in einem Wald stehst und nach dem Weg suchst, du dich drehst und drehst, aber egal, wo du hinschaust, alle Bäume sehen gleich aus?"

„Liebst du ihn Sam? Und ich meine nicht nur die Illusion einer glücklichen Beziehung, ich will wissen ob du IHN liebst?"

„Gott Daniel, wie kann ich das beantworten, wenn ich noch nicht einmal weiß, was es heißt, wirklich zu lieben? Ich hab noch nie Jemanden reingelassen. Also so richtig reingelassen in meine Seele, geschweige denn in mein Herz. Ich hab mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, eine Mauer um mich zu bauen und je näher mir Jemand kam, umso mehr Steine habe ich darauf gesetzt."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und fuhrt fort.

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld Daniel, wirklich. Er ist ein guter Mensch und ich weiß er liebt mich,

aber wie könnte er mich glücklich machen, und ich bin sicher, dass will er, wenn ich ihn ausschließe? Er hatte nie eine Chance die wahre Sam Carter kennen zu lernen."

Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie wirkte so schwach und verletzlich, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er hatte nicht vor, sie in eine Ecke zu drängen, aber er würde auch nicht länger zusehen, wie sie sich in eine Hochzeit flüchtete, die sie zweifelsohne noch unglücklicher machen würde, nur um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie alles in ihrem Leben im Griff hatte.

„Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass es nichts bringt davonzulaufen, nur weil du Angst hast. Vertane Chancen werden für immer über dir hängen wie ein Damoklesschwert und dich bis in deine dunkelsten Träume jagen.

Natürlich kannst du dabei verletzt werden, wenn du dich Jemandem voll und ganz hingibst, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass das, was du für deinen Einsatz bekommen wirst, größer und schöner ist, als das was du dafür investieren musstest. Und glaub mir, auch wenn ich unendlich gelitten habe, als ich Sha´re verlor, kann ich noch immer erhobenen Hauptes sagen, dass die kurze Zeit, die ich mit ihr verbringen durfte, all den Schmerz wert war. Hör einmal auf dein Herz Sam, nicht auf deinen Verstand und du wirst ein Gefühl erfahren, das so mächtig ist, dass es für ein ganzes Leben reicht. Öffne dich und lass es zu Sam … Ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Sie nickte, lehnte sich zum ihm und küsste sanft seine Wange.

„Hab ich dir jemals gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe Dr. Jackson?"

„Nein Colonel Carter, aber ich glaube, es könnte mir gefallen…." Das brachte ihre Augen zum leuchten und sie grinste neckisch.

„Ich liebe dich Daniel Jackson, nicht weniger, als ich meinen eigenen Bruder liebe", flüsterte sie ihm sanft ins Ohr, nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie sachte, um sie dann liebevoll zu küssen.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich so rot anlaufen wie eine Tomate. Also wenn du das willst…."

Sie kicherte verlegen und er wusste instinktiv, dass sie diesmal wirklich okay war. Mit Schwung erhob er sich von seinem Platz neben ihr, stützte sich an der Eiche ab und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Komm schon, die andren warten, sonst ist Teal´c der nächste hier zum Gruppenkuscheln!"

Er half ihr auf und presste einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Ich liebe dich auch Sam", hauchte er und ließ seinen Daumen über ihre Wange streifen.

Sie würde definitiv mit Pete reden müssen, wenn sie wieder zuhause war und sie schwor sich, diesmal würde sie nicht davonlaufen.

„Hey, ich hatte schon befürchtet, ihr zwei seid ohne uns schwimmen gegangen." Jack´s Stimme war schon zu hören, als sie ihn noch nicht einmal sehen konnte. „Was ist aus - Ich will das schnellstmöglich hinter mich bringen – geworden, Carter?"

„Sorry Sir, ich war eingeschlafen! Wie geht's dem Rücken?"

„Neu wird er nicht mehr, aber ich werd´s ertragen!", zischte er. "Danke der Nachfrage. Können wir dann endlich Danny? Carter?"

Sam saß schon wieder auf ihrem Pferd, bereit für den letzten Teil der Reise. Sie lächelte Daniel noch einmal zu, still dankend dafür, dass er immer da war, wenn sie ihn am meisten brauchte.

Jack sah den jungen Mann fragend und leicht verwirrt an, als er die vertrauten Blicke bemerkte, die beide da austauschten. Ein ungewollter Anfall von Eifersucht verschnürte seine Kehle und nahm ihm fast die Luft zum atmen. Was war da grad passiert zwischen beiden, dass ihr diesen verklärten Ausdruck ins Gesicht zaubern konnte?

„Daniel?"

„Schon gut Jack, es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte ihm der Archäologe, als könne Jack das tatsächlich beruhigen und fügte ein zuversichtliches "Wirklich!" hinzu.

„Wenn du das sagst…", brummte er, hievte sich mit aller Gewalt zurück auf das Pferd und beschloss, mehr als nur ein Auge auf beide zu werfen, solange sie hier waren.

„Da vorne ist Mogon", rief Davon aufgeregt, als wäre er schon Jahre nicht mehr da gewesen. Sam schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und genoss den atemberaubenden Blick auf das Dorf, das geschützt von Wald und Felsen auf einem Plateau eingebettet war und durch die Festung im Zentrum und der großen Anzahl an Türmen eine unbestrittene Faszination ausübte. Wenn man die Jahreszeiten mit denen der Erde hätte vergleichen wollen, hätte Sam spontan auf Herbst getippt, denn die Blätter der vielen Laubbäume färbten sich in magischem rot und orange, während die Sonne von Epona an jenem frühen Nachmittag schon tief am Horizont stand.

Noch weit entfernte dunkle Wolken schoben sich schwerfällig am Himmel voran und ließen ein bevorstehendes Gewitter erahnen, das sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach am späten Abend entladen würde. Anheimelnd, dachte sie, als sie sich der bevorstehenden Nacht in Taria´s Festung bewusst wurde. Mit der dazu gehörigen Geräuschkulisse eines hallenden Donnerschlags und den Lichteffekten zischender Blitze würde das ganz sicher perfekt ins Klischee eines billigen Horrorfilms passen.

Ihr Blick fiel unweigerlich auf Jack, der sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit völlig unbewusst war und sie begann zu phantasieren, wie es wohl wäre, leidenschaftlich von ihm geliebt zu werden in einer stürmischen Gewitternacht auf einer keltischen Festung. Ihre Augen flogen über seine Haut und das weiche Spiel seiner wohlgeformten Muskulatur, als sie träumte, jede Stelle seines begehrenswerten Körpers einzeln zu berühren, wie ihre glühenden Hände sinnlich über die Haare seiner Brust glitten und sie dabei den betörenden Duft seine Haut einsaugte. Ihre Lippen würden ungehemmt über seine Schulter fliegen, über die sensible Haut an seinen Hals und fänden schließlich seine Lippen für einen begierigen Kuss während sie miteinander verschmolzen….

Oh Gott, dachte sie, das war so verdammt real. Sie griff energisch nach den Zügeln, als sie drohte vom Pferd zu fallen und hatte Mühe, den Hengst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, der offenbar ihren vorübergehenden Mangel an Körperkontrolle instinktiv wahrgenommen hatte. Erschrocken über sich selbst, gab sie dem Pferd einen seichten Stoß und versuchte kurzzeitig etwas Abstand zwischen sich und dem Objekt ihrer Begierde zu bringen. Nicht hier Sam, N*I*C*H*T hier, appellierte sie und versuchte sich wieder auf das zu konzentrieren, wofür sie hier war: Trinium und zwar jede Menge davon. „Genau Sam, vergiss das bloß nicht!", murmelte sie so leise, dass es auch wirklich keiner hören konnte.

Das Dorf war genau, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Einmal innerhalb der aus Holzpalisaden bestehenden Stadtmauern fühlte man sich weit in der Zeit zurückgeworfen. Menschen säumten die schmalen schlammigen Gassen und Kinder spielten ausgelassen vor den meist mit wenig Fenstern ausgestatteten Häusern aus Lehm und Holz, die liebvoll in einer Art Fachwerkstil errichtet worden waren. Die Dächer, die fast bis zum Boden gingen und wie Finnhütten wirkten, hatten einen ganz besonderen Charme, dem Sam schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch erlegen war.

Das Vorrankommen in der sich an den Häuserwänden drängenden Menschenmenge gestaltete sich eher schwierig, denn das Gewühl der Einheimischen um die Gruppe Fremder verunsicherte vor allem die Pferde, deren mürrische Geräusche und nervösen Bewegungen nun auch den Rest ihrer Begleiter beunruhigten. Die Gruppe war auseinander gerissen worden und Sam fand sich allein einige Meter hinter Davon und seinen zwei Begleitern, während die restlichen vier Mitglieder weiter weg hinter Sam zurück hingen.

Sam sah nach oben, als plötzlich neben ihr ein Junge aus der Menge auftauchte und sie erkannte sofort das Kind, dessen Mutter bei ihrem letzten Besuch verzweifelt versucht hatte, sie anzusprechen, aber umgehend von mehreren übereifrigen Leibwachen der Fürstin überwältigt und zurück in ihr Haus gebracht wurde.

„Colonel Carter, Colonel Carter!" Sam stoppte ihr Pferd, das nervös am Boden tappte und der Junge griff hastig nach ihrem Bein.

„Wer bist du?" fragte sie, doch der Junge antwortete nicht und drückte ihr stattdessen einen zerknüllten Papierfetzen in die Hand. Seine warmen braunen Augen starrten sie ängstlich an.

„Lies erst, wenn du allein bist. Bitte!", rief er ihr im Tumult zu.

„Hey, wie ist dein Name?", aber der Junge tauchte genauso schnell in der Menge unter, wie er aufgetaucht war. Die Angst, die sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, ließ ihr Blut gefrieren und ein eiskalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Sie blickte sich vorsichtig um und stellte zu ihrer großen Erleichterung fest, dass Davon und seine beiden Begleiter wegen der vielen Menschen um sich herum, unmöglich gesehen haben konnten, dass der Junge ihr etwas zu gesteckt hatte. Sie streckte sich noch einmal nach oben und ihr Blick schweifte in die Richtung in der er verschwunden war, konnte aber nichts mehr von ihm sehen. Alles ging so schnell. Sam hielt noch immer den Papierfetzen und ließ ihn unauffällig in der Jackentasche verschwinden. Einzig und allein Teal´c, der die hintere Gruppe angeführt hatte sah sie fragend an und sie mutmaßte, dass er gesehen haben musste, was passiert war. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und er verstand, dass dies kein guter Zeitpunkt war. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit und Sam befürchtete, dass ihr der Grund dafür nicht gefallen würde und fragte sich wieso auch nur eine einzige Mission mal ohne Komplikationen ablaufen sollte.


	3. Chapter 3

Ein paar Minuten später erschienen zwei Dutzend voll ausgerüsteter Wachen, die das Kommando übernahmen und die Menschen zurück drängten, um eine Gasse für die fremden Besucher zu schaffen.

Nachdem man sich mehr und mehr dem Kern der Siedlung näherte, konnte Sam schon den prächtigen Steinbogen erkennen, der als Eingang zur Burg diente und noch einmal durch eine breite Mauer geschützt war. Die runden Steintürme, die wie Riesen über dem Bauwerk thronten, bildeten die Eckepunkte für die verschiedenen Seitenflügel und umrahmten würdevoll den weitläufigen Innenhof.

Ein mächtiger sechseckiger Turm rundete das Bild ab, der wesentlich breiter aber auch höher war, als die runden Ecktürme und an den Südflügel anschloss.

Vielleicht eine Art Gefängnisturm, mutmaßte Sam und das kurzweilig von Erstaunen abgelöste, völlig ungebetene Gefühl von Vorahnung beschlich erneut ihre Knochen, während das zerknüllte Stück Papier in ihrer Jackentasche, das wieder in ihr Gedächtnis rückte, plötzlich gefühlte hundert Tonnen wog.

Daniel´s Augen leuchteten wieder wie die eines kleinen Kindes vor dem Weihnachtsbaum, trotz der Tatsache, dass er die Burg schon einmal gesehen hatte und auch Jack und Colonel Dixon schienen sichtlich beeindruckt von dem massiven Bauwerk.

Schon wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch hatte Sam allerdings auch diesmal den Eindruck, dass die Bewohner dieser Festung sehr zurückgezogen lebten und man außer der unmittelbaren Dienerschaft von Fürstin Taria, wenig Kontakt zu den hier arbeitenden Menschen bekam, was im Übrigen auch für den Rest der Bevölkerung galt. Sam vermutete, dass das wohl auch nicht erwünscht war und so hatte sie sich auf die Verhandlungen konzentriert, was ihr im nach hinein sehr nachlässig erschien.

Das Stallpersonal, die Wachen, das Küchenpersonal, die Soldaten … alle wirkten extrem schweigsam und in sich gekehrt, etwas, das sie im Allgemeinen nicht sonderlich störte, aber im Moment einen fahlen Beigeschmack in ihrem Mund erzeugte.

Davon und seine Begleiter hielten vor einem größeren Gebäude im Innenhof, das allem Anschein nach die Stallungen beherbergte, baten ihre Gäste abzusteigen und ihm zu folgen. Sam kannte das Procedere, hatte sie ja schon zwei Nächte hinter den Mauern dieser Festung verbringen müssen.

„Wenn sie uns folgen würden General", bat Davon und die Gruppe wurde unter den argwöhnischen Augen mehrerer Wachen durch ein riesiges Holztor geführt.

„Sagen sie Carter", flüsterte Jack ihr konspirativ zu und zog sie am Arm näher zu sich.

"Wie ist sie überhaupt Fürstin geworden? Erbfolge oder wie darf ich mir das vorstellen?"

„Heirat Sir", sagte sie kurz und zuckte mit den Achsel bis sie trocken hinzufügte.

"Leider hatte der holde Gatte nach der Hochzeit nur noch wenig Gelegenheit seine junge Ehefrau zu genießen. Es hieß, er sei einige Tage später in seinem Ehebett verstorben." Sam grinste dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen und er wusste warum.

„Ah", erwiderte Jack, räusperte sich provokativ und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den drei jungen Männern vor sich.

Die langen düsteren Gänge der Gebäudeflügel schienen sich ewig zu ziehen, und ließen ansatzweise die Weitläufigkeit des gesamten Komplexes erahnen. Nur die Fackeln, die in regelmäßigen Abständen an den Wänden angebracht waren, sorgten für etwas gedämpftes Licht. Das Echo der Schritte, das in den langen Gängen hallte, betonte die unheimliche Stille, die ihnen wie ein dunkler Schatten zu folgen schien. Sie erreichten einen großen Torbogen, durch dessen weite Öffnung ein harmonisches gelbliches Licht drang. Große Fenster in weichen Gelbtönen durchsetzten die dicken Mauern und fluteten den Raum mit einer wohltuenden Wärme.

Prunkvolle Säulen waren aufwendig in die Wände eingearbeitet und endeten im Deckengewölbe, das mit zahlreichen Malereien verziert war und den Raum viel höher erscheinen ließ, als er tatsächlich war. Am Ende des Saales befand sich ein treppenförmiger Absatz und man konnte erahnen, dass es sich dabei um so eine Art Thonsitz handeln musste.

Sam hatte diesen Raum zuvor noch nicht gesehen, wurden sie und Daniel doch in einem wesentlich kleineren und einfacher gehaltenem Zimmer empfangen und hatten offenbar ohnehin nur einen verschwindend geringen Teil des prunkvollen Anwesens zu Gesicht bekommen.

Ein Teil der Wachen blieb am Gang vor dem Torbogen stehen und bezog dort Stellung, während der Rest sich neben dem Thronsitz positionierte.

„Wenn ihr einen kleinen Moment warten würdet, Fürstin Taria wird euch gleich empfangen.", erklärte Davon, verbeugte sich nochmals ehrfürchtig vor Sam, die nur zustimmend nickte bevor er schließlich eilig den Raum verließ und Jack konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, den Abgang des jungen Mannes mit einem weniger sachlichen „Schleimer!", zu kommentieren.

„Wow, sieht so aus, als hätte sie für Jack den roten Teppich ausgerollt. Bei uns war´s nicht mal ein kleiner Läufer", witzelte Daniel, als er sich voller Erstaunen umsah und seine Hände behutsam über die Ornamente der prunkvollen Säulen streiften.

Jack vernahm mit Erleichterung, dass die im Zimmer verbliebenen Wachen am andren Ende des Saals eher wie Daniel´s heiß geliebte griechische Statuen wirkten, als lebendige Menschen. Sie zeigten keinerlei Regung, was Jack dazu tendieren ließ, eine kurze Lagebesprechung abzuhalten.

„Spuck´s aus Danny", befahl er ungeduldig und sah sich noch einmal vorsichtig um.

„Faszinierend! Das ist nicht keltisch, Jack. Ionische Säulen. Das zeugt eindeutig davon, dass diese Siedlung außer den keltischen auch noch anderen kulturellen Einflüssen der Erde unterlag. Die Frage ist nur wann die aufkamen, vor oder nach der Umsiedlung nach Epona."

Daniel war in seinem Element, niemand hätte das leugnen können.

Jack seufzte schwer und stellte die Frage, die keiner stellen wollte, aber von der jeder wusste, dass die Antwort darauf auch ungefragt kommen würde.

„Und das ist wichtig, weshalb Daniel?"

„Weshalb?"

„Ja Daniel weshalb? Wieso, warum, aus welchen Gründen….Du verstehst schon?"

Daniel´s Stimme wurde merklich leiser und man sah, dass er versuchte, die Dinge in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Sein Zeigefinger legte sich nachdenklich auf seine Lippen und sein Kinn stützte sich auf seinen Daumen.

„Sagen wir, diese Menschen blieben sich selbst überlassen, nachdem sie hier her kamen. Vielleicht wusste derjenige oder diejenige, der sie her brachte, ja nichts von dem Trinium, seinem Wert oder dessen Verwendung. Oder er war ein kleiner unwichtiger Goa´uld, der besiegt wurde und niemand kam, um Anspruch auf sein Territorium zu erheben. Egal welches Szenario, es gab andre Einflüsse hier und wenn, wie ich vermute, diese Einflüsse nach der Besiedlung hier aufkamen, wo ist der zugehörige Goa´uld jetzt? Tot, besiegt oder war er nur einfach schon länger nicht mehr hier?"

„Na schön Danny, nach der kleinen Begrüßungszeremonie hast du grünes Licht, dich umzusehen", bestimmte er energisch, drehte sich aber noch mal zu Sam, „wenn das für sie okay ist Carter?"

„Natürlich Sir", antwortete sie steif und im Vergleich zu den letzten Konversationen, die beide hatten, diesmal auch mit dem nötigen Respekt.

„Gut, ich sollte das allerdings mit unsrer Gnädigsten absprechen", stellte Jack klar und lehnte sich noch einmal zu Daniel. „Inoffiziell hast du grünes Licht, alles auseinander zu nehmen, was uns irgendwie Informationen beschafft! Lasst euch aber nicht erwischen dabei, sonst muss ich leugnen, das autorisiert zu haben. Wir verstehen uns?"

„Ja schon klar, Jack."

„Sir, meinen sie, wir haben ein Problem hier?" Sam´s Stirnfalten zeugten von dem unguten Gefühl, das sie mit ihm zu teilen schien. Jahrelange Erfahrungen hatten beiden gelehrt lieber zuviel, als zu wenig Fragen zu stellen. Zu oft hatte der schöne äußere Schein, das übel riechende Innere verdeckt. Jack hasste Überraschungen und irgendwie roch es verdächtig danach und seine Nase hatte ihm, was das betraf, bisher selten einen Streich gespielt.

„Wir werden sehen Carter", antwortete er verhalten und verstärkte den Griff um seine P90, „Ich hoffe doch nicht."

„Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen", mahnte Daniel eindringlich und lehnte sich demonstrativ gegen einer der massiven Säulen, die er noch kurz zuvor liebkost hatte wie eine erstrangige Geliebte. „Es ist durchaus noch nicht ganz auszuschließen, dass diese römisch-griechischen Einflüsse schon vorhanden waren, bevor diese Menschen hierher gebracht wurden", fügte er hinzu, als sein Blick unbewusst zu den Wachen schwenkte, deren Ohren urplötzlich zu doppelter Größe anzuwachsen schienen.

„In der Tat, aber wir sollten dennoch die Augen offen halten", ergänzte Teal´c in gewohnt lässigem Ton, während er seine Augen instinktiv zu seiner Teamführerin gleiten ließ. Sie wusste genau, warum er sie so fordernd ansah, aber sie schüttelte nur kurz ihren Kopf und ließ ihn damit wissen, dass sie nicht gewillt war, jetzt darüber zu sprechen. Der Junge hatte sie gebeten, den Zettel erst zu lesen, wenn sie allein war und sie beabsichtigte vorerst auch, sich daran zu halten. Sie war dankbar, dass Teal´c schon immer jemand gewesen war, der ein klares Kommando akzeptieren konnte, auch wenn es von einer Frau kam und nicht direkt seine Meinung widerspiegelte.

„Mal sehen, wie lang uns die Dame hier schmoren lässt, bevor sie uns endlich mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt", murmelte Dixon, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, um dort den stillen Beobachter zu spielen.

Das Geräusch von Schritten hallte aus den dunklen, kalten Gängen und die einsetzenden Stimmen wurden immer deutlicher. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller konzentrierte sich sofort in Richtung Eingang

Mehrere Wachen traten ein, gefolgt von einigen älteren, vornehm gekleideten Männern und zwei Frauen, vermutlich sowas wie Zofen, die eine junge zugegebenermaßen wirklich bildhübsche junge Frau begleiteten.

Ihre schwarzen langen Haare hingen in großen schwingenden Korkenzieherlocken an ihren schmalen Schultern herunter. Die vordersten Strähnen ihrer Haare waren zu geflochtenen Zöpfen am Hinterkopf gebunden und mit diversem Haarschmuck versehen worden. Sie trug ein langes, schwarzes Velourskleid mit weiten Trompetenärmeln, das an der Taille mit einem aufwendigen goldgeflochtenem Band gebunden war und ihre schlanke Figur betonte. Ihre blasse Haut und die damit noch größer wirkenden dunkelbraunen Augen ließen Jack unweigerlich an Schneewittchen denken und alles, was ihr noch fehlte, was ein Kamm und ein Apfel.

Nein Jack, dachte er und blinzelte verschmitzt zu Sam, sie waren weder in keinem Gebrüder Grimm Märchen, noch war er der Prinz und keiner seiner Mitstreiter ein Mitglied der sieben Zwerge. Wobei ihm die Vorstellung, Carter zu seinem Schneewittchen zu machen und sie hier und jetzt wach zuküssen, durchaus ein gewisses Kribbeln in bestimmten Körperteilen hervorrief. Doch seine überaus lebhaften Tagträume wurden jäh von der Realität in Form einer jungen fordernden Fürstin unterbrochen, die ihn ohne Umschweife ansprach und nicht einmal auch nur kurz in Betracht zog, dass auch Colonel Dixon der große Jack O`Neill, Anführer der Tau´ri hätte sein können.

„General O`Neill, was für eine Ehre, endlich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." Sie streckte ihm ihren Handrücken entgegen und auch ohne dass Jack jemals die Hauptrolle in einem Mantel und Degenfilm gespielt hätte, wusste er sehr genau, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er hauchte einen angedeuteten Kuss auf ihre Hand und versuchte all seinen Charme spielen zu lassen.

„Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben."

Sie schlug ihre Augen weit auf, lächelte verheißungsvoll und zog ihn mit Hilfe ihrer Hand, die noch immer in seiner lag, zu sich, bis ihre Lippen zärtlich die sensible Haut unter seinem Ohr berührten.

„Vielen dank General" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und Jack hätte schwören können, dass dieses junge Ding dabei war, hemmungslos mit ihm zu flirten. Verdammt, die könnte meine Tochter sein, stellte er verwirrt fest und wenn sie es wäre, würde er sie über´s Knie legen und ihr erklären, dass man tunlichst die Finger von solch alten Männern lassen sollte.

Dezent versuchte er sich aus dem Griff ihrer Hand zu winden, ohne sie dabei bloß zu stellen und versuchte sich selbst daran zu erinnern, was sein eigentliches Ziel war, doch alles, was ihm dann durch den Kopf ging, war die umwerfend schöne blonde Astrophysikerin neben ihm und er riskierte einen Blick zu ihr. Ihre augenscheinliche Abneigung dem gegenüber, was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte, war unmöglich zu übersehen und sie studierte eindringlich den marmorähnlichen Fußboden des Saales, als wolle sie Daniel dabei Konkurrenz machen. Als ihre Augen wieder nach oben schnellten und die seinen fanden, traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. War es das, was er glaubte, zu sehn oder war es nur sein bloßes Wunschdenken? Konnte es sein, dass sie tatsächlich eifersüchtig war und das ausgerechnet auf eine Frau, die ihr in seinen Augen niemals hätte das Wasser reichen können. Wobei, überlegte er scharf, welche Frau könnte das jemals?

Mit Mühe und Not versuchte er wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu finden und bemerkte wie seine junge Verehrerin ihren Arm in den seinen gehakt hatte, dann den Rest der Gruppe begrüßte und offenbar keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihren Fisch so schnell wieder von der Angel zu lassen.

„Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, wie du mir diesen faszinierenden Mann solang vorenthalten konntest, Colonel Carter", teilte sie Sam mit leuchtenden Augen mit, während diese insgeheim, alle möglichen Arten des langsamen, qualvollen Todes ihrer Konkurrentin vor ihrem geistigen Auge ablaufen ließ.

Jack versuchte unter dessen die junge Dame nicht zu verärgern und beschloss das Spielchen, um des Vertrages Willen, erst einmal mitzuspielen. Zumindest sollte es so kein Problem werden, sie davon zu überzeugen, Daniel etwas im Keller nach den allseits berühmten Leichen stöbern zu lassen.

Mit bloßem Entsetzen beobachtete Sam, wie die junge und zweifellos attraktive Frau keine Möglichkeit auszulassen schien, Jack zu berühren, wann und wo immer sich die Gelegenheit bot und ihr offenbar wenig professionelles Interesse an ihm, ließ das Blut in ihren Adern kochen. Bei Gott, sie war eifersüchtig, wem hätte sie etwas vormachen wollen. Diese Frau berührte ihn überall da, wo sie selbst ihn hätte berühren wollen und fand sich urplötzlich zurück irgendwo in der brütenden Mittagssonne von Edora, in der ihr Herz in tausend Stücke gebrochen war und sie einen Schmerz und eine Enttäuschung spüren ließ, wie nie zuvor. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Mann wie Jack gegeben hatte, der es schaffte, dass sie sich zugleich so stark, aber auch so schwach fühlen konnte.

Jack trieb die Rolle des perfekten Gentleman bis zur Perfektion und hatte sich einige Meter mit Taria entfernt, um die Herren kennen zu lernen, die mit ihr gekommen waren. Offenbar hielten diese eine höhere Stellung innerhalb Mogons inne und standen in Verbindung mit Epona´s Trinium Abbau.

Teal´c und Colonel Dixon hatten es sich derweil auf ein paar der an den Wänden verteilten Stühle bequem gemacht und versuchten nicht allzu sehr ihre Langweile zu zeigen, während Daniel sich tunlichst um Sam bemühte, die jeden Augenblick zu explodieren drohte wie eine Ladung C4. Ihr offensichtliches Missfallen über Jack´s übertriebenen Einsatz, was Taria betraf, war nun auch für den Letzten im Raum kaum noch zu übersehen und er bemühte sich redlich, sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Sam?"

„Hm?"

„Alles okay?"

„Aber klar, alles okay. Was sollte nicht okay sein", zischte sie, fummelte wie wild an ihrer P90 und wühlte in ihren Westentaschen, als ob sie dort die Antwort auf alle ungeklärten Fragen der Physik finden würde..

„Naja, mal davon abgesehen, dass Jack sich benimmt wie ein Arsch…."

„Das ist ganz allein seine Sache. Er ist erwachsen und es ist sein gutes Recht, zu tun, was auch immer er will."

„Sam bitte, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dir das völlig egal ist."

„Nicht Daniel, nicht jetzt!" Sie ergriff seinen Unterarm und ihr flehender Blick ließ ihn Einhalt gebieten. In ihren Augen standen Tränen und er konnte sehen, wie viel Mühe es sie kosten musste, diese zurückzuhalten und was es für sie bedeutete hätte, wenn ihre Schwäche, was Jack betraf, hier für jedermann sichtbar zur Schau gestellt würde.

„Okay, okay aber du weißt, dass das alles nur ein gekonntes Schauspiel ist…?"

„Tatsächlich?" warf sie scharf ein und wendete sich wieder ihrer Weste zu. "Dann sollte er aber definitiv einen Oskar bekommen für seine überaus überzeugende Leistung", fauchte Sam zornig und ihr hämischer Tonfall tat ihr im selben Augenblick noch leid, war Daniel doch wirklich der Allerletzte, der ihren Unmut über Jack´s Verhalten zu spüren bekommen sollte.

„Es tut mir leid, Daniel. Ich komm schon klar", erklärte sie und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Daniel hatte seine Lektion gelernt.

„Okay Sam, aber du weißt, dass immer da bin, wenn du… na ja du weißt schon."

„Das weiß ich Daniel, danke." Sie quälte sich ein Lächeln heraus, setzte sich dann zu Teal´c und Dixon und wartete dort geduldig auf das Ende des 1. Aktes.

Nachdem die ersten Formalitäten weitestgehend erledigt waren, führte Taria alle Anwesenden in einen Nebenraum, der dem Thronsaal in nichts nachstand, aber doch eher eine Art Salon zu sein schien, in dem ein riesiger ovaler Tisch mit vielen Stühlen stand. Jack wurde wie erwartet neben Taria platziert und Daniel, der sich völlig im Klaren war warum, beobachtete Jack´s Flirten mit der wesentlich jüngeren Frau mit wachsendem Argwohn. Wenig später wurde ein Essen serviert und Colonel Dixon´s Blicke schweiften abwechselnd zwischen General O`Neill und seiner 2IC, die am anderen Ende des Tisches saß, wurde aber nur mit Sam´s absolut ausdruckslosem Gesicht honoriert, die ab diesem Zeitpunkt all ihre Kraft darin zu investieren schien, nichts von dem lodernden Vulkan ihrem Inneren preiszugeben, der kurz vor seinem Ausbruch stand.

Jack schien sich unterdessen weiterhin köstlich zu amüsieren, aber Daniel konnte sehen, wie er regelmäßig Sam´s Reaktionen auf sein Verhalten prüfte und er konnte absolut nicht nachvollziehen, was dieses seltsame Spielchen aus Eifersucht und Kontrolle zwischen beiden zu bedeuten hatte. Warum mussten sich Menschen ihr Leben immer komplizierter machen, als es tatsächlich war? Er würde es nie verstehen, gestand er sich ein und diese beiden Menschen waren für ihn ohnehin ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

Offenbar waren sich Jack und die junge Frau, die so dringlich seinen Körperkontakt suchte, prinzipiell einig über Liefermengen und Art der Leistungen, die die Tau´ri im Gegenzug für regelmäßige Triniumlieferungen zu erbringen hatten, und Jack schien sichtlich zufrieden mit dem, was im groben Rahmen beschlossen wurde.

Dennoch hatte Daniel noch immer kein gutes Gefühl bei Tarias enormen Interesse an Jack und je mehr Zeit verstrich, umso klarer wurde, dass sie sehr genau zu wissen schien, wer heut Nacht ihr Bett mit ihr teilen sollte. Jack wirkte zunehmend geschmeichelt von ihren Avancen, die inzwischen von subtil zu deutlich sichtbar gewechselt hatten und nun definitiv einer Intervention bedurften.

Daniel blieb hinter Jack´s Stuhl stehen und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes.

„Könnte ich dich mal einen Moment sprechen, JACK? Allein!"

„Aber sicher doch Daniel."

Er erhob sich unter den wachsamen Augen seiner jungen Verehrerin vom Stuhl und folgte seinem angespannt wirkenden Freund zu einem der großen Fenster, um sicherzustellen, dass sie auch wirklich niemand hören konnte.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust Jack?"

Der aber hob nur unschuldig seine Augenbraue.

„Meinen Job Daniel!"

„Glaubst du eigentlich selbst, was du da sagst? Das hier ist absolut kindisch Jack! Selbst von dir hätte ich mehr…mehr…."

Er zuckte entnervt mit den Schultern.

„Mehr was, Daniel?"

„Mehr Feingefühl, mehr Vernunft erwartet!"

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?", unterbrach er den jungen Archäologen.

„Ich bin ein Mann, sie eine Frau, sie will mich und ich will…!

Herr Gott noch mal, was soll so falsch daran sein zu nehmen, was man kriegen kann, anstatt immer auf das zu warten, was man ohnehin nie haben kann."

„Du glaubst also, wenn du mit dieser Frau ins Bett springst, wirst du dich besser fühlen? Ich kann weiß Gott nicht verhindern, dass du tust, was du glaubst, tun zu müssen, aber denk daran, dass du damit die Tür, die im Moment nur angelehnt ist für immer verschließt. Glaub nicht, dass sie das verzeihen würde, nicht noch ein zweites Mal."

Gerade als Daniel ihn wie sooft wie einen dummen gemaßregelten kleinen Jungen stehen lassen wollte, griff Jack wütend nach dessen Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich.

„Was zur Hölle soll das heißen? Wer hat denn jede einzelne meiner Einladungen zum Fischen immer eiskalt abgelehnt. Wer wollte denn, dass das alles den Raum nicht verlässt? Und wer in Herrgotts Namen hat den verdammten Cop angeschleppt und sich einen Ring an den Finger stecken lassen? Sag mir das bitte, Daniel!"

„Also ist das alles nichts weiter als Rache? Gott Jack! Wie armselig ist das denn? Werd endlich erwachsen, bevor es zu spät ist und Sam drauf kommt, dass sie wirklich was Besseres haben könnte!"

Daniel konnte sich diesen ausgegorenen Mist wirklich nicht länger anhören und ließ Jack einfach stehen. Mittlerweile schien auch der Rest des Saales die kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben und Daniel zuckte unschuldig mit den Achseln, als Sam ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

Taria erhob sich und übernahm das Wort.

„Ich schlage vor, dass unsre Gäste nun endlich die Gelegenheit bekommen sollten, sich etwas frisch zu machen. Davon wird euch eure Zimmer zeigen und ich freue mich schon, euch alle nachher hier wieder begrüßen zu dürfen. Nach dem ersten Abendläuten, werden wir euch zu Ehren ein Fest geben, um den Vertrag zwischen Ebona und den Tau´ri zu feiern. Ich möchte euch allerdings eindringlich bitten, eure Waffen diesmal auf den Zimmern zu lassen. Wir wollen doch die anderen Gäste nicht einschüchtern", erklärte sie freundlich aber bestimmend.

Na Klasse, dachte Sam, die ein absolut mulmiges Gefühl dabei hatte, ihren einzigen Schutz ablegen zu müssen, hatte aber im Grunde genommen schon mit dieser Forderung gerechnet.

Als sich die Letzten erhoben hatten und den Ausgang suchten, griff Taria noch einmal nach Jacks Arm, bevor er den Anderen folgen konnte.

„Ich hoffe doch inständig, dass wir beide heut Nacht noch etwas mehr Zeit für uns haben werden, um den Bund zwischen unsren beiden Völkern gebührend zu besiegeln?" Ihr lasziver Blick ließ keinerlei Fragen offen über das, was sie von ihm wollte. „Du bist ein faszinierender Mann Jack O`Neill und ich würde nichts lieber tun, als dir meine uneingeschränkte Gastfreundschaft zu beweisen", fügte sie leise hinzu, als ihre Finger sanft über die Muskeln seines Oberarmes glitten.

„Wir werden sehen Taria, aber ich befürchte, dass du von mir mehr erwartest, als ich geben kann, auch wenn ich mich wirklich sehr geschmeichelt fühle." Sie nickte kurz und er wusste genau, dass es nicht das war, was sie hören wollte, nahm die offensichtliche Zurückweisung aber seltsam ruhig auf. Er lächelte kurz und streichelte mitfühlend ihre Hand, bevor er den andren folgte. Egal, was er zu Daniel gesagt hatte in der Hitze des Gefechts, alles was er jemals wollte war Sam. Wie könnte er dieses junge Mädchen wirklich anrühren? Sie war wie ein Kind in seinen Augen. Zugegebenermaßen hatte er es genossen, Sam so eifersüchtig zu sehen, zu spüren, dass er ihr nicht völlig gleichgültig war und vielleicht wollte er sie auch ein Stück weit denselben Schmerz spüren lassen, den er empfand, wenn er an Pete dachte, aber er hatte nie ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen, diesem Mädchen zu geben, was es wollte.

Er konnte das so allerdings unmöglich stehen lassen und beschloss kurzerhand, dass er später mit Carter reden musste, um noch einmal unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass sein Interesse an Taria rein professioneller Natur war.

Davon führte die Gruppe in den Westflügel des Anwesens. Entlang eines kürzeren Ganges befanden sich sechs Gästezimmer und für SG 1 Verhältnisse waren die absoluter Luxus, war man ja sonst eher an Schlafsäcke und Zelte gewöhnt. Die Betten waren groß und komfortabel, aber was Sam anging, war es vor allem die Aussicht, die atemberaubend war und sie schon beim letzten Besuch stundenlang an den alten Sessel vor ihrem Fenster gefesselt hatte.

Der Tag war lang, anstrengend und bei weitem noch nicht zu Ende. Alles was sie jetzt wollte war ein Bad, ein Wunsch, der ihr prompt erfüllt werden sollte, als eine der vielen Zofen ihr Zimmer betrat, völlig ungefragt ein Bad vorbereitete und nach getaner Arbeit so schnell wie sie gekommen war, das Zimmer wieder verließ. Sam zog ihre Jacke aus und öffnete den Reißverschluss ihrer Hose, als sie sich plötzlich wieder an den Zettel in ihrer Jackentasche erinnerte.

Sie ließ sich entkräftet auf´s Bett fallen und zog das zerknüllte Stück Papier heraus, zögerte aber einen Moment bevor sie es öffnete und glatt strich.

`Komm nach dem zweiten Abendläuten zum Südturm, warte am Vordertor hinter den großen Strohballen. Komm auf jeden Fall allein und sprich mit niemandem darüber. Ihr seid in Gefahr!´

Sam schloss erschöpft ihre Augen und atmete tief ein. Das Stück Papier fiel aufs Bett und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht resignierend in ihren Händen. Sie war so müde von allem . So unendlich müde von all dem dauernden Kampf ums überleben, die Angst Jemanden zu verlieren, der ihr wichtig war, müde von der ständigen Angst, dass nur eine einzige falsche Entscheidung oder eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit das Ende der Welt, wie sie sie kannten, sein konnte.

Sie musste nachdenken, aber hey, tat sie das nicht immer? Sam stand auf, streifte hastig das schwarze Top über ihren Kopf und ließ ihre geöffnete BDU zu Boden fallen, ließ Unterwäsche und Socken folgen und stieg dann in die große Aluminiumwanne.

Das Wasser war wohlig warm und ihre Muskeln entspannten sich langsam, als sie bis zu den Schultern eintauchte und ihren Kopf auf dem Rand ruhen ließ.

Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie sollte allein kommen. Was für ein Klischee. Alles roch so verdammt nach einem Hinterhalt und dennoch schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren, genau das zu tun, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Sollte sie mit Jack reden oder einfach den Mund halten und das Risiko eingehen? Eine Entscheidung und tausend verschiedene Ausgänge.

Für einen Augenblick spürte sie nur das Wasser auf ihrer Haut und sie ließ einen Moment des völligen Vergessens über sich herein brechen. Ihr Kopf tauchte ins Wasser, das vorübergehend all ihre Gedanken verschlang und alles entschwinden ließ, dass so schwer auf ihrer Seele lag.

Ein forderndes Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus der kostbaren Stille. Sie schreckte hoch, stieg aber sofort eilig aus dem Wasser und schnappte hastig nach dem Handtuch auf dem Stuhl neben ihr, das die Zofe für sie hinterlassen hatte und wickelte es um ihren Körper, als ihr Blick panisch auf das Stück Papier am Bett fiel.

„Carter?"

Sie knüllte es wieder zusammen und schob es zurück in ihre Jackentasche.

„Carter?"

„Ich komme Sir, einen Moment noch!" Der Augenblick war denkbar ungünstig. Was zum Teufel wollte er von ihr? Der letzte, den sie jetzt sehen wollte, war er. Zu tief saß die Enttäuschung über die Art wie er Tarias Avancen erwidert hatte. Sie lief zur Tür und stellte noch einmal sicher, dass das Handtuch auch wirklich alles verhüllte, was es verhüllen sollte und öffnete zurückhaltend die Tür.

„Oh", murmelte er und blickte abrupt zu Boden, als er sah, dass sie nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt war, ihre Haare triefend nass waren und einige Tropfen davon langsam über die zarten Hautpartien ihres Halses liefen, um dann unschuldig in ihrem Dekoltee zu verschwinden.

„Sorry Carter, ich wusste nicht…also…ich hatte nicht vor…ich sollte…. Was ich eigentlich meinte war, ich sollte wirklich später wiederkommen", stammelte er wirr und erinnerte sich scharf daran, dass er zum reden gekommen war, zum reden Jack, NUR Reden, obwohl er nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihr das verdammte Handtuch vom Leib zu reißen, sie aufs Bett zu werfen und….

„Kommen Sie schon rein Sir, ich beiße nicht." Er zuckte zusammen, wie ein Schulkind, das man gerade beim spicken erwischt hatte. Sie trat beiseite und wartete bis er sich endlich durchringen konnte einzutreten.

Er lief sofort zielgerichtet zum Fenster und blickte starr nach draußen, seine Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen. Die Bäume in der Ferne boten ein Bild aus bunten Farben in der untergehenden Abendsonne, schwarze Wolken türmten sich am Himmel und das leichte Grollen aus der Ferne war Vorbote für das Gewitter, das vermutlich schon bald übers Land ziehen würde. Aber alles, was er wirklich wahrnahm, stand hinter ihm, halbnackt, eingewickelt in ein viel zu kleines Handtuch, dass die weiche Haut ihrer langen schlanken Beine fast gänzlich unbedeckt ließ.

„Ich sollte wirklich später wiederkommen", erklärte er erneut und ohne sie auch nur einmal anzusehen, stürmte er an ihr vorbei, den Boden fest im Blick, nur um seinen Arm von einer schmalen Frauenhand umfasst zu finden, die ihn sanft zurückhielt. Er schloss seine Augen als der betörende Duft ihrer Haut all seine Sinne flutete und alles um ihn herum unbedeutend erscheinen ließ. Seine Augen verließen den Boden und streiften langsam hinweg über ihre auf den Punkt trainierten Beine, ihre leider zu gut verdeckten Hüften, ihre perfekten Brüste und er wusste, dass sie jede Bewegung seiner Augen genau registriert hatte.

„Ich sollte…ähm…gehen…wirklich", stotterte er schließlich noch einmal wie ein verängstigter Teenager vorm ersten Mal und er wusste er war verdammt nah dran, endgültig die Kontrolle zu verlieren, wenn er jetzt nicht ginge, denn diesmal würde kein Pete kommen, um zu verhindern, dass er sich nahm, was er so dringend wollte.

Sie ließ seinen Arm los und stellte sich vor ihn, als er einen Schritt zurück Richtung Wand ging. Was zur Hölle tut sie da, dachte Jack während seine Augen prüfend den kürzesten Weg zur Tür suchten, aber sie war schneller. Als konnte sie seine Gedanken lesen, drückte sie ihn gegen die Wand dahinter und presste ihren Körper an seinen. Das war so absolut untypisch für Colonel Samantha Carter und einen Moment lang zog er in Betracht, dass das möglicherweise gar nicht Sam war, vielleicht ein Goa´uld, Gehirnwäsche oder doch ein Alienvirus? Aber das konnte nicht sein, wann um Himmels Willen sollte das passiert sein?

„Gefällt ihnen nicht, was sie sehen Sir? Bin ich so angst einflössend, dass man vor mir flüchten muss, JACK?"

Hatte sie ihn gerade Jack genannt? Das war ganz und gar nicht fair.

„Sam bitte, was soll das?", stöhnte er, als die Nähe zu ihr fast unerträglich wurde.

Wie hätte er jetzt noch stoppen sollen, was so unvermeidbar schien, wenn sein Körper doch schon so unmissverständlich auf sie zu reagieren schien.

Zarte Finger fanden ihren Weg zu seinem Gürtel, schoben das T-Shirt nach oben und er wehrte sich nicht länger, als sie ihm half es auszuziehen. Ihre Hände streiften über seine Hüften, seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und folgten ihren Lippen, die sich ihren Weg über die weichen Haare auf seiner Brust bahnten, seinen Hals hinauf glitten und seine Wangen umfassten.

„Sam, bitte, wir sollten das nicht tun…", raunte er atemlos in die nassen Strähnen ihres blonden Haares.

„Shhhht, nicht reden", hauchte sie sanft und er spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut, als sie ihn an sich zog und ihre Lippen ungestüm auf seine presste. Alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen, ihre Zunge bat frenetisch um Eintritt und deren stürmisches Ringen begann.

Seine Hände umfassten schroff ihren Po und er hob sie nach oben. Sie schien gefallen daran zu finden, als er die Fronten wechselte und sie energisch gegen die Wand drückte. Sie schmeckte nach mehr doch ihre Lippen trennten sich und er vermisste sofort den Kontakt. Er küsste zärtlich seinen Weg entlang ihrer Schultern, über die zarten Hautpartien ihres Halses und seine Zunge umspielte wild ihr Ohrläppchen, um dann zurückzufinden zu ihren vollen Lippen. Sie ließ ihn bereitwillig gewähren.

Ihr Kuss brach nicht einen Moment während er sie auf den Tisch neben der Tür hob und seine Finger am Handtuch fummelten, das schließlich hinabrutschte. Er unterbrach den Kuss, um sie das erste Mal so bewundern zu können, wie sie wirklich war. Die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte saß vor ihm und sah ihn flehend an, nicht aufzuhören.

„Gott Sam, du bist so unendlich schön", flüsterte er überwältigt und seine Augen verschlangen jeden einzelnen Teil dieser Frau mit Verlangen, sie zu spüren, zu berühren an jeder erdenklichen Stelle. Seine Hände liebkosten ihre straffen Brüste und er nippte sanft an ihren festen Brustwarzen, küsste sie hungrig als sie ihren Oberkörper ekstatisch nach hinten warf und jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen mit Begierde in sich aufzusaugen schien.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und ihre Hände begannen hastig an seinem Gürtel zu fummeln. Jack ließ sie ohne Gegenwehr gewähren, als sie die letzten Barrieren entfernte zwischen sich und dem Mann, den sie liebte. Sam konnte sehen, wie bereit er war und es entfachte einen erneuten Schwall von Leidenschaft in ihr, zu sehen, dass Jack sie mindestens genauso begehrte, wie sie ihn. Seine Hände streiften zärtlich über die Außenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel und umfassten ihre Hüften, als er ihre Haut an seiner spürte.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sie genoss das Spiel ihrer Zungen in seinem Mund. Gott, sie wollte ihn so sehr, wie noch keinen anderen Mann zuvor und Sam spreizte ihre Beine, sah ihn noch einmal an, bevor ihre Hände seine Hüften umfassten und sie ihn an sich zog.

„Vergiss sie Jack… und ich bin bereit, dir all das zu geben, was du brauchst...", raunte sie sanft gegen die empfindsame Haut seines Nackens, als sie diese mit zärtlichen Küssen bedeckte, aber augenblicklich erkannte sie, was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte und wie es sich für ihn anhören musste.

Ihre Worte trafen ihn wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht und rissen ihn aus dem Rausch der Lust, dem er so bereitwillig verfallen war. Eine bittere Erkenntnis brach über ihn herein, wie eine riesige Welle, die alles zerstörte und er riss sich energisch von ihr los. Fassungslos starrte Jack in ihre schockierten Augen, die plötzlich so entsetzlich hilflos wirkten.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist, Sam", forderte er nun sichtbar wütend und war entschlossen, sich diesmal nicht wieder von seinen eigenen Gefühlen für sie einlullen zu lassen.

Oh Gott, was hatte sie getan. Ihre innere Stimme verfluchte sie aufs schändlichste für das, für das was sie da gesagt hatte.

„Jack, bitte nicht. So war das nicht gemeint. Ich schwöre…".

„Was Sam? Was schwörst du? Dass das alles hier nicht nur ein billiger Versuch war, mich davon abzuhalten mit Taria ins Bett zu gehn? Ist dein Ego wirklich so verletzt, dass du zu solch drastischen Mitteln greifen musstest? Das ist doch krank. Glaubst du wirklich, es ist der Sex den ich brauche? Du hast garnichts verstanden Sam. Ich bin keine deiner verdammten Missionen, Colonel Carter!"

Er schien nichts mehr hören zu wollen, von dem, was sie zu sagen hatte und sammelte fieberhaft seine Sachen am Boden zusammen, während sie hoffnungslos versuchte, zu retten, was nicht mehr zu retten war. Sie hatte das Handtuch wieder um ihren noch immer erregten Körper geschlungen und alles lief wie ein Film noch einmal vor ihr ab bis zu der Stelle, an der der schönste Moment ihres Lebens in einen absoluten Alptraum umschlug.

Als er seine Hose hochzog griff Sam völlig verzweifelt nach seinem Arm und klammerte sich daran fest, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Dann tat sie etwas, dass sie sich nach Jonas Hanson geschworen hatte, nie wieder zu tun. Sie bettelte.

„Jack bitte, du musst mir zuhören! Geh nicht, ich… ich….

„Was Carter? Ohhh, aber klar doch", schrie er plötzlich voller Hohn und sie bemerkte die immense Wut, die in ihm aufstieg, „warum bin ich nur nicht gleich darauf gekommen! Jack ist ja dumm genug, das nicht zu merken, spielt ja nicht in meiner Liga, nicht wahr? Das war´s doch, was du dachtest, Sam. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mich mehr schocken sollte? Das, was du offenbar von mir denkst oder die Tatsache, dass du nur bereit warst mit mir zu schlafen, um was? Danach einfach schön so weiter zu machen wie bisher? Ich hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen, dass das hier auch nicht eine Sekunde lang wirklich Samantha Carter war. Ich hab diese Spielchen so satt….

„Verflucht Jack, so ist das nicht. Ich…."

„Und wie ist es dann? Welchen Grund hättest du sonst mit deinem kommandierenden Offizier zu schlafen? Denn in meinen Augen sollte es nur einen verdammten Grund dafür geben, Sam! Du hast noch immer die Möglichkeit, dich zu erklären…."

Er sah sie an mit dunklen, fordernden Augen und wartete auf eine Antwort und Sam wusste nur zu genau, wenn sie jetzt nicht sagen würde, was sie schon längst hätte sagen müssen, würde sie ihn verlieren, vielleicht für immer. Warum nur war das so schwer zuzugeben, so schwer über ihre Lippen zu bekommen, dass es ihr vorkam als bräche ihre Zunge beim bloßen Versuch, es auszusprechen. Diese drei endgültigen Worte, die das Schicksal ihrer beider Karrieren besiegeln würden, wogen so schwer auf ihr.

Tu es Sam, forderte ihr Herz, tu es jetzt!

… Aber sie schwieg, wie sie es immer tat, wenn ihr Verstand über ihr Herz gesiegt hatte.

Was folgte war nichts als quälende Totenstille.

„Ich verstehe", flüsterte er bitter und die unendliche Enttäuschung in seinen Augen war kaum zu ertragen.

„Jack…", wimmerte sie mit zittriger Stimme, Tränen formierten sich in ihren Augen, aber er schob sie grob beiseite und blickte sie wütend an.

„Lassen Sie mich los Carter, SOFORT!"

„Jack nein, bitte, tu das nicht…."

„ General, Colonel Carter!"

Er sah noch einmal kurz zu ihr auf, doch die Kälte in seinen Augen ließen sie erstarren und ihre Hand an seinem Arm gab nach. Er zog sich eilig das T-Shirt über und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, stürmte Jack aus der Tür, die mit einem heftigen Knall zufiel.

Sie lief hinterher, spürte aber nur noch die eisige Brise, die ins Zimmer huschte, bevor sich die Tür vor ihr schloss und Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihrem Körper aus. Alles, was sie wollte, war ihn aufzuhalten, ihn daran hindern zu gehen, aber ihre Angst war wie immer stärker. Sam drehte sich und lehnte ihren Rücken an die geschlossene Tür, als die ersten Krämpfe über ihren Körper hinweg tobten. Sie rutschte die Tür hinab und presste ihre Knie zum Körper, bis sich endlich all die Tränen ungehindert ihren Weg zur Oberfläche bahnten, die sie bisher so erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte. Es war zu spät. Zulange hatte sie gewartet, zu oft hatte ihre Angst und ihr gottverdammter Ehrgeiz über die Liebe zu ihm gesiegt. Liebe. Was für ein pathetisches Wort, dachte sie, aber das erste Mal in ihrem Leben war ihr wirklich klar, was es bedeutete. Und erst jetzt, da es zu spät war, konnte sie es auch sich selbst gegenüber eingestehn. Sie liebte ihn. Samantha Carter liebte Jack O`Neill „Gott Sam, wie armselig", erklärte sie erschöpft, allein in der Stille mit einer Mischung aus lachen und weinen.

Jack öffnete zögernd die Tür zur kleinen Galerie, die am Ende des Ganges lag und einen atemberaubenden Ausblick über die Lichter der großen Siedlungen am Fuße der Festung bot. Sein schneller Atem und sein rasender Puls beruhigten sich nur langsam, als er tief ein und ausatmete und die frische Abendluft spürte, die durch seine Lungen drang. Er hatte es gehört, ihr Schluchzen auf der andren Seite der Tür, als seine Hand noch wie gelähmt an der Türklinke klebte, hin und her gerissen zwischen Liebe und Hass. Sein Herz hatte zuviel ertragen müssen in den letzten Jahren, als er sie unzählige Male verloren glaubte. Jolinar, die Entität, Adrian Conrad, Niirti, Fifth und er hätte die Liste unendlich weiterführen können, aber am Ende war sie es immer selbst, die ihn wegstieß, ohne ihn dabei jemals ganz loszulassen. Seine Kraft war am Ende und das erste Mal in seinem Leben musste er zugeben, dass er es satt war zu kämpfen. Sie hatte zu oft versucht, sich seine Loyalität zu sichern, ohne wirklich etwas von sich zu geben. Er wollte nicht länger ihr Mann in der Hinterhand sein, er konnte das einfach nicht mehr.

Zitternde Hände umklammerten die Brüstung und stützten seinen bebenden Körper. Er musste sie endgültig gehen lassen, wenn er seine eigene Seele retten wollte. Es war Zeit aufzuhören, etwas zu wollen, dass er niemals haben konnte, denn sie war nur bereit ihren Körper zu geben, aber noch immer nicht ihr Herz und vielleicht würde sie es nie sein.


	4. Chapter 4

Das erste Abendläuten in der Dämmerung riss Sam mit einem Schlag aus ihrer Starre. Ihre Haare waren noch immer klamm und klebten an ihrem Kopf wie Wachs an einem Baum. Sie war eiskalt, spürte nur noch einen Teil ihrer Gliedmaßen als sie wie versteinert am Boden vor der Tür kauerte und sich bewusst wurde, dass sie die vermutlich schlimmste Lungenentzündung ihres Lebens bekommen würde, wenn sie es weiterhin bevorzugte, da unten die Welt zu verfluchen und sich in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Die Kälte kroch in jeden Knochen ihres Körpers und sie scheiterte kläglich bei dem Versuch abzuschätzen, wie lange sie schon dort gesessen war. Ein detaillierter Plan formte sich in ihrem Kopf, welche Bewegungsabläufe, Muskeln oder Gelenke wohl nötig waren, um sich aus dieser Position zu befreien. Es war immer wieder schön und durchaus entspannend, sich mit derlei wissenschaftlichen Vorgängen vom eigentlich wichtigen abzulenken.

Ich hab keine Wahl, dachte Sam frustriert. Nichts von alledem würde einfach verschwinden, auch wenn sie dort sitzen bliebe und auf das Ende der Welt warten würde. Beide Beine fühlten sich an, als hätten sie mittlerweile am Boden Wurzeln geschlagen, während sie mit aller Macht versuchte besagtes Paar nach vorn zu strecken ohne dabei Panikattacken zu bekommen. Ihre Knie schmerzten furchtbar und ihre Wadenmuskeln übten den Aufstand in Form von wiederkehrenden Krämpfen, doch Samantha Carter würde nicht an simplen anatomischen Schwierigkeiten scheitern, schwor sie mit allen Fluchwörtern, die ihrem Wortschatz zur Verfügung standen.

Sie hievte sich nach oben in einem Akt der totalen körperlich Verausgabung bis ihre Füße endlich wieder die gesamte Last ihres Körper trugen und weigerte sich weiterhin standhaft über das nachzudenken, was sie eigentlich in jene Lage gebracht hatte. Hätte ihr noch vor zwei Tagen einer erzählt, ihr Vorgesetzter würde sie eiskalt abservieren, und sie halbnackt in ihrem Zimmer inmitten einer keltischen Festung Millionen Lichtjahre von zuhause entfernt stehen lassen wie eine drittklassige Hure, hätte sie denjenigen vermutlich für vollkommen irre erklärt, aber nach dem derzeitigen Stand der Dinge war das wohl so in etwa, was passiert war. Ein bitterkaltes Lachen entfloh ihrem Rachen und sie warf sich mit Mühe und Not auf´s Bett, um sich noch einmal für einige Minuten in eine fetale Halbkugel zu rollen. Es war der blanke Sarkasmus, der sie im Moment am Leben hielt und sie fühlte sich wie eine Fremde im eignen Körper.

War das wirklich Samantha Carter, die allem eine scharfe Note verpasste und so tat, als könnte ihr nichts und niemand etwas anhaben oder war es einfach ein Kokon, den sie versuchte überzustülpen aus nackter Angst, ihm sonst nie wieder unter die Augen treten zu können? Sam wusste die Antwort und es war zweifelsohne klar, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie es weitergehen sollte und so tat sie das, was sie am besten konnte. Sie war einfach Colonel Carter, hart, abgebrüht, kontrolliert und fokussiert.

Sam erhob sich aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand, streifte sich T-Shirt und Hose über und sammelte ihre Gedanken. Das zweite Abendläuten. Es mussten etwa zwei Stunden sein bis dahin und sie würde allein gehen, nicht aus Trotz aber aus purem Selbstschutz. Wie könnte sie ihn jetzt hier auch nur ansehen, geschweige denn mit ihm reden, nachdem, was vorgefallen war. Er hatte Recht. Als er vor ihrer Tür gestanden war, war sie wütend, verzweifelt, verängstigt. Der bloße Gedanke an ihn mit einer anderen Frau verschürte ihre Kehle. Sie wollte so gern glauben, dass er falsch lag, aber in jenem Moment hätte sie fast alles getan, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen, weil die Option ihn zu verlieren einfach nur inakzeptabel war. Aber in einem Punkt lag er falsch, so falsch wie nur irgend möglich. Es war nicht ihr gekränktes Ego….

Sam schüttelte sich kurz. Sie hatte einen Job zu erledigen. Focus Sam, ermahnte sie sich kurz. Sie konnte nicht so schutzlos gehen, sie musste sich bewaffnen, soviel war klar.

Sam schob die Beretta in den Innenholster Ihres Gürtels, packte ihr Messer und diverse andre hilfreiche Utensilien in die andre Seite und stopfte das schwarze Tanktop wieder zurück in ihre Hose.

Dieses verdammte Fest war ein Problem. Denk nach Sam, denk nach.

Aber sicher doch, fiel ihr ein, warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen. Der Frauen liebste Ausrede musste herhalten und sie probte ein migräneverzerrtes Gesicht, dass sie etwa zehn Minuten später in einer brillianten schauspielerischen Leistung einem verdutzten Colonel Dixon zu präsentieren gedachte. Sie musste unbedingt im Bett bleiben, etwas dass unter diesem Umständen sicher keiner in Frage stellen würde und das ihr den nötigen Freiraum bot für eine Zeit lang unbemerkt zu verschwinden.

„Sam? Bist du noch da?" Das Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus den Gedanken und sie erkannte erleichtert Daniels Stimme. Nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, bei dem sie voller Erleichterung feststellte, dass die letzten roten Überbleibsel um ihre Augen fast verschwunden waren, lief sie zur Tür.

„Ich komme schon," rief sie, öffnete die Tür und fand ihre beiden Teammitglieder dort, offenbar fertig ausgerüstet für eine kleine Entdeckungsreise ins Kellergewölbe. Daniel hatte seinen Ellenbogen an den Türrahmen gelehnt und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar. Seine Augen schielten unter den Brillengläsern nach oben und er betrachtete sie etwas genauer.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du siehst so … uhm mitgenommen aus?"

„Migräne Daniel, man nennt so etwas Migräne und hat dir deine Mutter nie gesagt, welche Sätze Frauen gegenüber absolut tabu sind?", maßregelte sie ihn, während sie sich provokativ ihre Augen rieb und hoffte, er würde den Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl verstehen.

„Ich muss Daniel Jackson zustimmen, Colonel Carter, du siehst in der Tat etwas mitgenommen aus", mischte sich nun auch noch Teal´c ein, der seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hielt.

„Ich danke euch sehr, wirklich und nachdem wir nun alle Freundlichkeiten ausgetauscht haben Jungs wäre es wirklich nett, wenn ihr euch in den Keller zurückzieht und ich dasselbe mit dem Bett tue."

Daniel hielt seine Hände defensiv in die Höhe.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich versteh schon, du willst deine Ruhe. Ich dachte nur, du würdest vielleicht wissen wollen, dass wir grünes Licht für das große Gewölbe haben, dürfen aber offiziell auch nur dort bleiben und haben den Anweisungen der Wachen zu folgen…", er wartete einen Augenblick und sie zog ihn am Arm nach drinnen.

„Tut, was ihr tun müsst. Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was wir letztes Mal übersehen haben, aber ich will es wissen, hast du verstanden Daniel?"

Teal´c verneigte seinen Kopf und griff nach Daniels Ausrüstung.

„Passt bloß euch auf, Teal´c!", erkläre Sam nervös. „Ich will keine Überraschungen. Heißt ich will sofort wissen, wenn es etwas zu wissen gibt! Ich hab keine Lust euch dann in Einzelteilen aus einer von Tarias Familiengrüften zu fischen."

„Schon klar", flüsterte der junge Mann sichtlich belustigt, als sich plötzlich eine weitere Tür neben ihnen öffnete und Daniel das Grauen in Sam´s Gesicht sah, als würde der Teufel höchstpersönlich kommen, um sie zu holen. Daniel´s sechster Sinn sagte ihm, dass sie aussah als wolle sie flüchten, aber vor was?

Ein ziemlich verschlafen wirkender Colonel Dixon gesellte sich zu der illustren Gesellschaft, die das Gebiet um Sam´s Türrahmen zu besetzten schien und ihre Gesichtszüge, die noch Momente zuvor kurz vorm Entgleisen waren, rückten sich wieder zu recht zu einem vorsichtigen Lächeln.

Sam´s innere Panik, dass der Moment gekommen war, vor dem sie sich mehr fürchtete als vor einem von Anubis Supersoldaten, war augenblicklich verschwunden und sie begrüßte den Kommandanten von SG 13, der noch immer gähnend vor ihr stand mit einem saloppen „Guten Morgen Dixon, sie hatten eine gute Nacht?"

Der runzelte fragend seine Stirn und sah sie etwas verwirrt an. „Morgen? Hab ich was verpasst?"

„War ein Scherz Dixon", erklärte Daniel grinsend und klopfte dem Mann auf die Schulter.

„Sam, wir sind dann weg. Alles wie besprochen", flüsterte Daniel und Teal´c erklärte stoisch. „Ich werde ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen, Colonel Carter!", was ihm wiederum Daniel´s massives Augenrollen einbrachte, der immer davon genervt war, dass ihn seine drei Freunde so manches Mal wie ein rohes Ei behandelten.

Sie sah den beiden Männern mit gemischten Gefühlen nach und hätte sie am liebsten begleitet, wusste sie doch, dass Daniel ganz gern dazu neigte, sich in diverse Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, wenn seine Neugier geweckt war, aber die Tatsache, das Teal´c bei ihm war beruhigte sie ungemein.

Sam atmete tief ein und bemühte sich sehr ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht aufzusetzen, was ihr offensichtlich besser gelang als vermutet, war doch ihr schauspielerisches Talent ansonsten eher mittelmäßig ausgeprägt, denn Colonel Dixon sah sie mitleidig an.

„Geht es ihnen nicht gut Colonel Carter?" fragte er neugierig und was das anging musste sie noch nicht einmal lügen, ging es ihr doch tatsächlich eher wie ein mehrfach durch die Mangel gezogenes Hemd, aber sie nahm all ihr Können zusammen und begann zu jammern.

„Ich habe furchtbare Migräne. Es scheint, ich brauche doch mal ein paar Stunden Schlaf, um meinen Körper wieder auf Kurs zu bringen." Sam sah ihn mit großen Rehaugen an, etwas, dass bei den meisten Männer ganz gut funktionierte. „Ich befürchte, ich kann leider nicht mit zu dem Fest gehen, ich wäre eine wirklich schreckliche Begleitung, sie sehen ja selbst." Erklärte sie und rieb sich leidend den Nacken.

„Ich werde mich gleich hinlegen, eine Tablette nehmen und morgen früh bin ich wieder wie neu", fügte sie schon fast freudig hinzu. „Sagen Sie bitte General O`Neill wie sehr es mir leid tut…", und sie musste innerlich schon fast lachen bei diesem Satz, wusste Colonel Dixon doch nicht, wie verdammt nah diese Aussage tatsächlich an der Wahrheit war,"…dass ich nicht mit ihnen kommen kann. Ich wünsch ihnen beiden viel Spaß."

„Ähm, ich wollte ohnehin gerade zu ihm, wollen sie es ihm nicht einfach selbst sagen?", fragte Dixon scheinheilig, denn so gern das die Frau vor ihm wohl glauben wollte, er war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und er konnte die Migräneausrede riechen bis auf tausend Kilometer Entfernung, hatte er doch eine Frau, eine furchtbare Schwiegermutter und vier Kinder zuhause. Colonel Carter war ohne Zweifel im Vergleich zu seinem Exemplar, das jene Ausrede schon bis zur Perfektion getrieben hatte, ein blutiger Laie und es war glasklar, das würde sie definitiv üben müssen, wenn sie das noch öfter, aber vor allem glaubhaft verkaufen wollte. Er wusste genau, was dann kommen würde und er amüsierte sich innerlich köstlich darüber, wie stolz sie schien, es so perfekt zu machen, dass sie nicht einmal in Erwägung zog, er könne ihr Spiel durchschauen.

Sam hielt blitzschnell eine Hand an ihre Schläfe und schloss leidend ihre Augen.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, ich lege mich sofort hin" erwiderte sie schnell. Auf Dixons Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen und er klopfte sich mental selbst auf die Schulter für seine Menschenkenntnis.

„Aber sicher doch Colonel, gehen sie schon, legen sie sich hin. Ich kann es ihm auch sagen", erklärte er kurzerhand und beschloss, sie nicht weiter zu quälen, auch wenn die Neugier ihn fast zerriss und er nur all zu gern wissen wollte, was da vor sich ging und er hätte seinen heiß geliebten Baseball Schläger gewettet, dass etwa vor sich ging.

„Danke Dixon, haben sie viel Spaß!", flüsterte sie und drehte sich zur Tür und er murmelte nur gemächlich. „Ja,ich bin ganz sicher den werden wir haben! Gute Nacht Colonel."

Sam hingegen huschte zurück in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie riskieren dass sie Jack begegnete. Sicher war das irgendwann unvermeidbar, auch wenn sie sich liebend gern für den Rest ihres Lebens auf einer Südseeinsel verschanzt hätte. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wollte sie eine Begegnung tunlichst verhindern. Sie ging langsam zum Fenster und in der inzwischen hereingebrochenen Dunkelheit schweifte ihr Blick zu besagtem Südturm, der sie eine halbe Weltreise durch diese verdammte Festung kosten würde, wenn sie dabei nicht gesehen werden wollte. Es schien ihr sicherer, einfach früh genug aufzubrechen, um sich etwas Spielraum zu verschaffen, was das Zeitfenster betraf. Der Stuhl vor dem Fester lud zum verweilen ein und sie setzte sich, lehnte ihren Kopf, der nun tatsächlich eine leichte Migräne zu entwickeln schien, an die Wand hinter sich und stierte nach draußen. Die Stille war nicht gut, dachte sie, gar nicht gut und sie ermahnte sich, nicht zu grübeln. Doch der Gedanke, dass sie jetzt mit ihm in jenem Bett liegen könnte, auf das ihr Blick gerade fiel, ließ neuerlich Tränen in ihre Augen schießen. Aller Sarkasmus und alle heimlichen Treffen dieser Welt, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderten, konnten jenes beklemmende Gefühl nicht vertreiben, dass wie ein schwerer Betonklotz auf ihrer Seele lag.

„Guten Abend General O´Neill", begrüßte Colonel Dixon seinen Basiskommandeur mit einem bei weitem übertriebenen Lächeln, nachdem dieser ihm etwas mürrisch die Tür geöffnet hatte. Oh herrje, dachte Dixon unverblümt, der sieht fast noch schlimmer aus als Colonel Carter und ganz langsam formte sich ein Gesamtbild in Dixons lebhafter Phantasie, was wohl vorgefallen sein konnte, nachdem er O`Neill und seine 2IC in fast exakt demselben Zustand vorgefunden hatte.

Die Gerüchteküche im SGC brodelte seit Jahren, was das Verhältnis der beiden anging und selbst ein vollkommen Blinder hätte zumindest die Vibrationen gespürt, die entstanden, wann immer sich beide gemeinsam in einem Raum befanden. Es gab mindestens hundert verschiedene Theorien, was das betraf. Entweder hatten beide seit Jahren klammheimlich ein Verhältnis oder man hatte ein von höchster Stelle toleriertes Verhältnis oder bei manchen waren sie gar schon seit Jahren verheiratet und Pete war lediglich eine Cover Story. Fakt war, das es keine Theorie gab, die es nicht gab. Er sah seinen direkten Vorgesetzten mit mehreren musternden Blicken an und konnte sich dennoch für keine der Theorien entscheiden. Aber was er unbestreitbar sehen konnte, waren zwei kreuzunglückliche Menschen, die offensichtlich beschlossen hatten, sich ihrer beider Leben immer noch schwieriger zu machen und es überkam ihn eine Flut von Mitleid für seine beiden Kollegen.

„Colonel Dixon", sagte er kurz und sah sich um, konnte aber außer dem Führer von SG 13 niemanden sehen. „Wo ist der Rest?"

„Dr. Jackson und Teal´c sind schon unterwegs in den Keller und … uhm Colonel Carter bat mich ihnen auszurichten, dass sie ein furchtbare Migräne habe und unpässlich sei."

„Unpässlich? Was zur Hölle…", aber bevor ihm beinah etwas rausgerutscht wäre, dass definitiv nicht für Colonel Dixon´s Ohren bestimmt war, stoppte er inmitten des Satzes, der nach Dixon´s Meinung aber sicherlich noch wesentlich mehr Schimpfwörter beinhaltet hätte, hätte er den Satz tatsächlich zur Vollendung gebracht.

Dixon überlegte einen Moment und starrte kurz zu Boden, bevor er mit einer weit ernsteren Miene wieder hochblickte.

„General, darf ich offen sprechen?"

„Warum nicht Dixon, spucken Sie´s aus!" sagte er zu seinem jüngeren Kollegen und schnappte sich seine Jacke, die am Bett lag.

„Also wenn sie mich fragen Sir, sie hat gelogen. Es ging ihr nicht gut, das war mit Sicherheit die Wahrheit, aber der Grund war Bullshit. Ich hab zuhause eine Frau, die in der Disziplin absoluter Meister ist, aber selbst die kann mich nicht mehr täuschen." Er wartete einen Augenblick, um die Reaktion des älteren Mannes abzuwarten, wurde aber lediglich mit betretenem Schweigen belohnt und entschloss sich nun doch auszuholen. Man konnte das Drama ja nun schon fast nicht mehr mit ansehen.

„Hören Sie O`Neill, es geht mich wirklich gar nichts an, aber vielleicht …." Jack unterbrach Dixon jäh und hob eindringlich seinen Finger, ahnte er doch schon, dass etwas kommen würde, was er auf keinen Fall hören wollte.

„Sie haben ganz recht Dixon, es geht sie verdammt noch mal gar nichts an", knurrte er aufgebracht. "Und ich schwöre, dafür wird sie später eine sehr gute Erklärung brauchen!", fügte er fast schon brüllend hinzu bevor die Tür zuflog und er wie ein wild gewordener Stier über den Gang fegte.

„Na das kann ja noch heiter werden!" schwor Dixon missmutig und ergänzte mit zuckenden Schultern „Denen ist doch wirklich nicht zu helfen."

„Ich habe da was gefunden Teal´c! Würdest du dir das bitte mal ansehen?" rief Daniel laut vom andren Ende des riesigen Gewölbes, dass durch große Rundbögen in mehrere Abteile gegliedert war. Am Ende des letzten Abteils befand sich eine imposante Steinmauer mit mehreren Inschriften, die meisten davon schienen tatsächlich keltischen Ursprungs zu sein, doch die Übersetzung bereitete Daniel zusehends Probleme, da viele der Schriftzeichen nur noch teilweise erhalten waren und der Text dadurch größere Lücken enthielt und man versuchen musste einige Details einfach aus dem Kontext zu holen.

„Hast du solche Zeichen schon einmal gesehen Teal´c?" fragte Daniel verwundert, als der Jaffa hinter ihm auftauchte und sich zu ihm auf den Boden kauerte.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen Daniel Jackson, diese Zeichen sind mir völlig unbekannt", erklärte der und wischte mit der Hand über den Staub, der fast die gesamte Wand bedeckte und legte damit mehrere kleine Stellen frei. „Aber man könnte den Eindruck gewinnen, dass diese Steine hier in einer Art Muster in die Wand eingesetzt wurden."

Beide Männer standen auf und gingen einige Schritte zurück, um einen besseren Blick auf die gesamte Mauer zu bekommen.

Viele sehr kleine Steine waren in einer Art Mosaik zwischen den Inschriften eingesetzt. Daniel hatte sie zu anfangs als eine Art Verzierungen oder Ornamente gedeutet und durch den vielen Staub und die leider sehr unzureichende Beleuchtung war Daniel das vorher einfach nicht aufgefallen.

„Du hast Recht Teal´c, das könnten verschlüsselte Schriftzeichen sein, so verpackt, dass man es gar nicht offensichtlich wahrnimmt, wenn man nicht das große Ganze sieht. Jedes dieser kleinen Mosaike könnte Buchstaben oder ganze Worte enthalten. Bring mir schnell die andre Taschenlampe und die zwei Fackeln aus den Gängen, das sollten wir uns unbedingt genauer ansehen", orderte Daniel und hatte dabei dieses Glitzern in den Augen, das er immer bekam, wenn er etwas entdeckt hatte, das seiner Meinung nach der Schlüssel zur Erkenntnis war.

Colonel Dixon hatte unterdessen einen Marathon gestartet, um seinen Boss endlich einzuholen, der immer noch mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit jegliche Kurve in der Festung nahm und sicherlich ein saftiges Bußgeld hätte zahlen müssen, wenn man dort eine Radarkontrolle durchgeführt hätte. Selbst sein kleinster Sohn, befand er verärgert, benahm sich erwachsener als jener aufgebrachte General, bei dem man jeden Augenblick erwartet hätte, dass Dampf aus seinen Ohren käme und er vor Wut platzen würde.

Dixon sprach ein Stoßgebet zu den Göttern, welche das hier auch immer waren, als er sah, dass sich General O`Neill vor dem Thronsaal, der schon mit jeder Menge Gästen gefüllt war, endlich zu beruhigen schien. Die Wachen vor den Türen und auch in den Gängen, die sie durchquert hatten, verhielten sich verhältnismäßig ruhig, wenn man mal vom Grad der Bedrohung ausging, die der Gesichtsausdruck von O`Neill jedem vermitteln haben musste, der ihm über den Weg gelaufen war.

Colonel Dixon machte sich nichts vor, dieser Abend konnte an sich nur ein Desaster werden, wenn man den Beginn des ganzen betrachtete. Die Tatsache, dass dieser Mann im Moment so unberechenbar war wie der Verlauf eines Tornados, gepaart mit der Aussicht auf einen Abend mit einer jungen Frau, die sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, jenen Mann heut Nacht notfalls gewaltsam in ihr Bett zu zerren, führte dazu, dass er sich eingestand, dass ihm nun sogar die Vorstellung eines fünften Kindes besser gefiel, als das hier. Wie weit musste es dann schon gekommen sein, grübelte er und suchte sich einen der vielen Diener, die mit einer Art Schnaps umher liefen, um sie an die Gäste zu verteilen. Normalerweise würde er so etwas gar nicht erst anrühren, bemerkte er mürrisch, zumal ja bekanntermaßen im SGC schon tausende Geschichten über Alkohol auf anderen Planeten grassierten, die zu ungeahnten Auswirkungen geführt hatten. Aber er brauchte das jetzt. Wie um Himmels Willen hätte er sonst diesen Abend überstehen sollen?

„General, schön dich zu sehen", flüsterte Taria ihm mit sanften Lippen ins Ohr, hakte sich bei ihm ein und ohne dass Dixon auch nur die Chance zu irgendeiner Frage hatte, war sein kommandierender Offizier mit der betörenden jungen Frau im Arm zwischen den vielen Gästen verschwunden. „Na schön", wetterte er, "der Mann ist erwachsen und braucht keinen Babysitter." Der nächste junge Mann mit Tablett im Arm kreuzte seinen Weg und das zweite Glas des nach irgendetwas unbekanntem schmeckenden Gebräus verschwand hinter seiner Kehle.

Nachdem Jack aufgehört hatte zu zählen, wie vielen Frauen von irgendwelchen bornierten Mienenverwaltern er vorgestellt worden war, war seine ohnehin am Boden kriechende Laune nun am absoluten Tiefpunkt angekommen. Kein Gespräch, keine dieser schönen Frauen, keine noch so wichtige Person Eponas hatte es auch nur einen Augenblick lang geschafft, sie aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und er verspürte eine unendliche Wut auf die Frau, die es schon wieder und immer noch schaffte, ihm irgendwie jeglichen Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen.

Taria lächelte ihn unterdessen unentwegt an und er wusste, dass sie nicht aufgegeben hatte in ihrem Bestreben, ihn für sich zu gewinnen und es kostete einen enormen Kraftaufwand nicht einfach nachzugeben, mit ihr zu gehen und ihr ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„Komm Jack, ich möchte dir gern was zeigen. Es wird dir gefallen." Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und führte ihn durch drei kleinere Nebenräume. Im dritten Raum kamen sie zum stehen und zwei überdimensional große Glastüren öffneten sich und brachten einen riesigen Balkon zum Vorschein. Eine Fackel brannte im Wind, der schon an Stärke zugenommen hatte und das Grollen, das schon seit längerer Zeit zu hören war, wurde nun deutlich bedrohlicher. Die Blitze, die immer noch weit von der Festung entfernt über den Himmel tobten, erhellten von Zeit zu Zeit den Nachthimmel.

„Ist das nicht schön Jack?" fragte sie lächelnd und zog ihn näher an sich, während beide das Schauspiel am Himmel aus sicherer Entfernung beobachteten.

„Ja, das ist es", seufzte er und konnte kaum leugnen, dass dieser Ort einen gewissen Reiz bot, aber er kannte auch ihre Absichten dahinter und so gern er Sam einfach vergessen hätte, er konnte es nicht. Wut staute sich wieder auf beim Gedanken daran, was sie getan hatte und wie feige es war, sich nun in seinem Zimmer zu verstecken, wie ein kleines ungezogenes Kind, das der Strafe der Eltern entgehen wollte.

Taria drehte sich vorsichtig zu ihm und streifte zärtlich mit ihren Fingerkuppen über seine Wange. „Gib mir wenigstens eine Chance, Jack. Ich verspreche, du wirst es nicht bereuen", flüsterte die junge Frau mit leuchtenden Augen und ohne ihn auch nur einmal zu Wort kommen zu lassen, küsste sie ihn. Sie erwartete jeden Augenblick seinen Rückzug und war umso überraschter, als er wider Erwarten darauf einging, sie grob an sich drückte und den Kuss erwiderte. Seine Hände waren plötzlich überall, er wollte sosehr vergessen, sosehr versuchen Sam einfach zu ersetzten mit einer anderen Frau. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, intensiver und er spürte ihre Erregung, die Art wie ihre Lippen an seinen nippten, ihre Hände Dinge taten, die seinen Körper dazu verführten, zu glauben, er könne das tun, auch wenn die Frau vor ihm nicht war, was sein Herz wirklich wollte.

Der Balkon war groß, erstreckte sich außen über zwei Zimmer und sie zog ihn weiter bis zur nächsten Tür, die sie mit einem leichten Druck aufstieß.

„Komm mit mir", hauchte sie ihm sanft entgegen und sein Blick fiel sofort auf das riesige Bett, das inmitten des Zimmers stand, Kerzen brannten im ganzen Raum und ließen ihre Silhouette im warmen Licht noch erotischer erscheinen. Das hier war kein Zufall, gestand sich Jack ein und sah, wie das goldene Band an ihrem Kleid zu Boden fiel, das Kleid kurz darauf folgte und über ihre schmalen Schultern nach unten rutschte. Vor ihm stand eine völlig nackte junge Frau, deren lange Locken sanft ihre jugendlichen Brüste umspielten und Jack fragte sich kurzerhand, was heut los war mit den Frauen, dass alle dazu neigten, für ihn das Akt Model zu spielen. Zweifelsohne, sie war schön, wer hätte das leugnen können. Taria nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Bett, bevor sie sein Hemd öffnete und den Stoff beiseite schob. Ihre Hände streiften langsam über seine Hüften und sie öffnete seinen Gürtel. Oh Verdammt, schon wieder ein Dejà vue, dachte Jack nun leicht panisch und begann seine Optionen zu erwägen. Sie war gut mit dem, was sie da tat und es fiel ihm immer schwerer die Kontrolle zu behalten. Er schloss seine Augen und hatte tatsächlich in Betracht gezogen es einfach zuzulassen und zu vergessen, dass sie nicht Carter war.

Sam hatte geduldig gewartet, die ersten Regentropfen klopften an ihr Fenster, als sie noch einmal zum Südturm blickte. Nur wenige Lichter flackerten auf dem Weg dorthin und langsam wurde es Zeit aufzubrechen. Viele Dinge waren ihr in der letzten Stunde durch den Kopf gegangen. Sie dachte an ihren Vater, den sie nun schon solange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Der Kontakt mit den Tok´ra war gelinde gesagt miserabel seit dem Debakel auf der Alpha Basis und sie vermisste ihren Vater, mehr als sie sagen konnte, aber das schlechte Verhältnis zwischen Selmak und dem High Council nach dem Bruch der Allianz hatten tiefe Risse hinterlassen in den Beziehungen der Tok' ra zur Erde. In den letzten Jahren war er mehr Vater für sie gewesen, als in all den Jahren zuvor und sie schwor sich, dass sie Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würde, um den Kontakt mit ihm herzustellen, sobald sie wieder zuhause war.

Sam warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre Uhr, noch etwa dreißig Minuten bis zum zweiten Läuten, schätzte sie, schwang ihre Jacke dynamisch über ihre Schultern und kontrollierte die Waffe und das Messer. Das Funkgerät ließ sie am Tisch liegen, konnte sie es sich doch auf keinen Fall leisten, dass das Ding auf dem Weg nach unten plötzlich zum Leben erwachen würde.

Sie löschte die Kerze auf dem kleinen Schränkchen neben dem Bett und schlich aus ihrem Zimmer.

Die langen dunklen Gänge wären einem Hitchcock Film durchaus würdig gewesen und sie tastete sich um jede Kurve, über jede Treppe, um jeglichen Kontakt mit den Wachen zu vermeiden. Gerade als sie die letzten Stufen nach unten steigen wollte hörte sie Stimmen aus einem der Gänge. Die vielen Türen, von denen sie keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wohin sie führten boten das Risiko irgendjemandem in die Hände zu laufen, dem sie dann vermutlich viele Fragen hätte beantworten müssen und die `Oh mein Gott, ich hab mich verlaufen´ Ausrede wäre so weit entfernt vom Westflügel keine besonders gute Idee mehr gewesen. Sie lief schnell die letzten Stufen zurück und versteckte sich hinter einer der Nischen, die durch die großen Torbögen am Anfang der Gänge entstanden. Die zwei Wachen schienen so in ihr Gespräch vertieft zu sein, dass sie nicht einmal in ihre Richtung schauten. Ihr Herz hämmerte wild und ihr Puls raste in ungeahntem Tempo. Sie konnte auf keinen Fall riskieren gefunden zu werden, bevor sie wusste, was der oder diejenige ihr zu sagen hatte. Was wenn sie wirklich in Gefahr waren und dies tatsächlich kein Hinterhalt war?

Irgendwas in ihr glaubte daran, wenn sie auch beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte was.

Sie wartete noch einen Moment, als sie plötzlich das durchdringende Geräusch der Glocke am großen Turm sie aufrüttelte. Das zweite Abendläuten. Sie verließ ihre Nische und lief die Treppen hinunter, behielt die Gänge im Blick die von der unteren Etage abgingen und nahm die letzten Stufen nach unten. Am Eingang des Südflügels standen zwei Wachen, die mehr oder weniger in eine Unterhaltung vertieft waren. Verdammt, dachte Sam, die musste sie unbedingt loswerden. Sie huschte kurz über den Flur und schlich sich in den Gang des Südflügels, platzierte an einer der Türen eine kleine Ladung Sprengstoff, den sie per Fernzünder aktivieren konnte und huschte ungesehen wieder zurück in den Treppenaufgang. Die Wachen unterhielten sich noch immer angeregt, als Sam den Zünder aktivierte und eine kleine Explosion beide Männer aufschreckte, die darauf hin ohne lange nachzudenken um die Ecke in den Gang des Südflügels rannten. Sam verlor keine Zeit und lief zu der großen Holztür, öffnete sie vorsichtig und erkannte, dass draußen keine Wachen zu sehen waren. Es regnete schon intensiver, als sie die Tür wieder schloss und die letzten Meter zum Südturm rannte, im Schutz in der Dunkelheit, die nur durch ein paar noch immer recht weit entfernte Blitze kurzzeitig erhellt wurde.

Sie lief hinter die Mauer und erspähte die unter einem kleinen Vordach gestapelten Strohballen. Ihre Finger krallten sich vorsichtig in die Gürtelschnalle und schoben ihr T-Shirt ein wenig beiseite, bis sie ihre Beretta spüren konnte. Sam sah sich um, versuchte alle Richtungen zu scannen aus denen sich irgendwer hätte nähern können und lehnte schließlich ihren Rücken an einen der Strohballen. Mit der Hand an ihrer Waffe wartete sie und ein paar Minuten vergingen bis eine schmale Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zukam. Sie hob ihre Beretta und legte ihren Finger wartend auf den Abzug. Plötzlich spürte sie Jemanden hinter sich und eine raue Männerstimme erklang aus dem Hintergrund.

„Das würde ich nicht tun, Colonel Carter", sagte der Mann kalt und ein kurzer Moment der Ablenkung führte dazu, dass der Mann, der vor ihr aufgetaucht war, ihr die Beretta aus der Hand kickte, die mit einem Knall hinter einen der Ballen fiel. Sam landete darauf hin einen präzisen Schlag mit ihrem Fuß in dessen Magengegend. Der Mann taumelte schließlich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rückwärts und sank zu Boden. Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Ehe sie überhaupt die Chance bekam, sich umzudrehen, um sich dem andren Mann gebührend zu widmen, hatte der von hinten seinen rechten Arm um ihre Kehle geschlungen, während der linke um ihre Hüfte ihre beiden Arme blockierte. Verdammt, dachte sie panisch, der war gut und noch dazu schien er recht groß und kräftig zu sein. Sam trat mit ihrem Fuß gegen das Schienbein ihres Angreifers, der kurz aufheulte, dessen Griff deshalb aber nicht merklich nachließ. Sie versuchte ihren Ellenbogen zu befreien für einen gezielten Schlag in die Magengegend, doch dann spürte sie wie ihr jemand ein nasses Tuch vor ihre Nase und ihren Mund hielt. Mit letzter Kraft schob sie ihren Ellenbogen nach hinten und trat ein letztes Mal nach dem Mann, aber es war zu spät. Alles begann sich zu drehen, die Bilder verschwammen und um sie herum wurde schwarz.

Es hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert und Jack war vollkommen klar, dass dieser dämliche Plan niemals funktionieren konnte. Er hatte ganze achte Jahre nichts anders versucht, als sich diese Frau aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und nun stand da dieses blutjunge wunderschöne Mädchen und alles, was er sehen konnte, war Carter. Was hatte sie mit ihm gemacht, dass jede andre Frau im Gegensatz zu ihr wie armselige Notlösung wirkte und egal welche Strategie er zu verfolgen versuchte, sie endete unweigerlich in einer Sackgasse.

`Vergiss sie Jack… und ich bin bereit, dir all das zu geben, was du brauchst…!´

Er konnte jetzt noch Ihren Atem spüren, ihre Stimme hören, als sie es sagte.

Wie zur Hölle sollte das noch irgendwie funktionieren. Ein kühler klarer See und ein kleine gemütliche Hütte schoss in seine Gedanken, seine Angel im Wasser und die Abgeschiedenheit der Wälder Minnesotas. Der Gedanke war ihm in den letzten Jahren sooft gekommen, doch er wurde gebraucht. Die Erde brauchte ihn, das SGC brauchte ihn, die Air Force brauchte ihn, aber die einzige Person, von der er so gern gebraucht werden wollte, brauchte nur sich selbst. Die Aussicht auf den Ruhestand erschien ihm nun wieder erstrebenswerter denn je. Er würde gehen, am besten gleich auf einen anderen Planeten. Die Versuchung, sie zu sehen war so groß, dass er nicht einmal jetzt, höchstens drei Stunden nach dem sie ihm mal wieder sein Herz zerrissen hatte, genug Kraft aufbringen konnte, sie zu ignorieren oder sie einfach nur zu hassen.

Taria hielt seine Hand und offenbar konnte sie sehen, dass er längst nicht mehr da war.

Jack hielt ihr schmales Gesicht in seinen Händen und ein kurzes „Es tut mir leid" war alles, was er sagen konnte, bevor er eine der vielen Decken, die sich auf ihrem Bett befanden um ihre Schultern legte, ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn gab und schweigend den Raum verließ.

„Tja Jack", sagte sie leise mit starren Augen, als sie ihn über den Balkon verschwinden sah. „Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, wir könnten das so regeln, aber ich bekomme auch ohnehin immer, was ich will", flüsterte sie und ihr schallendes Lachen hallte durch die Nacht…

Jack kehrte unverzüglich zurück in den Thronsaal und suchte Dixon, fand ihn leider nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und schleppte den jüngeren Mann, der nun leicht wirres Zeug zu reden begann, zielstrebig zu den Quartieren im Westflügel, warf ihn in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu.

„Schlafen sie ihren Rausch aus Dixon", sagte Jack gelassen und ließ den Kommandeur von SG 13 selig schlafend in seinem Bett zurück.

Jack hasste sich selbst dafür, aber es war wie eine unsichtbare Macht, Magnetismus oder was auch immer, dass ihn ein paar Minuten später wieder vor ihrer Tür zum stehen kommen ließ. Müde und erschöpft rieb er seine Augen und auf seinen Schultern saßen Engelchen und Teufelchen, die sich einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten. Wer gewann konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen, aber er fand sich schlussendlich klopfend an ihrer Tür wieder, vor der er schon drei Stunden zuvor gestanden war, doch sie reagierte nicht.

Er klopfte noch einmal.

„Carter, machen sie auf, wir müssen reden", rief er nüchtern, während er nervös an seiner Stirn kratzte.

Nichts. Lag sie doch im Bett und schlief mit der behaupteten Migräne?

Er klopfte ein letztes Mal und Jack, der wohlweislich nicht für seine Geduld bekannt war, öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Es war dunkel und er konnte rein gar nichts sehen. Kurzerhand holte er am Gang eine der vielen Fackeln und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, aber da war nichts, absolut nichts. Ihr Bett war leer, sie hatte es noch nicht einmal kurz benutzt und er durchsuchte aufgewühlt das Zimmer mit der Fackel. Wo zur Hölle war sie? Das erste, was ihm einfiel waren Daniel und Teal´c. Wollte sie die beiden vielleicht nicht allein lassen und war ihnen gefolgt? Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Magen aus und Panik begann in ihm aufzusteigen als er ein zerknülltes Stück Papier am Boden vor dem Bett fand. Er hob es auf, strich es vorsichtig glatt und stierte voller Entsetzen auf die Worte, die darauf standen.

`Komm nach dem zweiten Abendläuten zum Südturm, warte am Vordertor hinter den großen Strohballen. Komm auf jeden Fall allein und sprich mit niemandem darüber. Ihr seid in Gefahr.´

Jack musste nicht lang nachdenken, kannte er sie doch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ganz sicher allein und ohne erforderliche Rückendeckung dort hin gegangen sein musste. Die Panik schien nun seinen gesamten Körper zu übernehmen. Er musste zum Südturm, sofort. Das zweite Abendläuten war schon mindestens eine Stunde her und sie hätte schon längst zurück sein müssen. Er betete zu Gott, dass ihr nichts passiert war, als er plötzlich das unmissverständliche Geräusch des Öffnens einer Zat hinter sich hörte, was ihm ein gefrustetes "Oh verdammt" entlockte bevor ihn die allseits beliebte elektrische Ladung traf und ihn bewusstlos zu Boden beförderte.


End file.
